


Stranger Things

by AnotherLostSoul



Series: Stranger Things [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beyond and L's story, Blood Drinking, Bottom L (Death Note), Complicated Relationships, Control Issues, Demon Deals, Denial of Feelings, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotionally Repressed, Flashbacks, Getting to Know Each Other, Human/Vampire Relationship, Insanity, L really does strike me as a Vampire, Light and L's story, M/M, Manipulation, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Power Dynamics, Slow Burn, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Time Skips, Top Yagami Light, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: L has always struck those around him as 'odd' or 'unusual',  and when Light manipulates Rem into writing the Detective's name down the Taskforce find out just why L is so strange- he isn't human...
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Past Beyond/L
Series: Stranger Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654408
Comments: 90
Kudos: 167





	1. Justice Never Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this plot bit (tehee) hard and I just had to follow it up! 
> 
> This won't be like my other Vamp fic ('There's a freedom in Death') in the slighest and will focus on L's story of how he lived, died and was reborn a vampire, of Vampire Lore and of the complicated relationship between L and Light as they both struggle to accept who they are and each other.

Light Yagami bit back a sigh as he watched 'Ryuzaki' out of the corner of his eye. The guy was just so damn weird. The way he sat, ate, held things, the way he looked… 

Light could admit to himself that he did possess a certain attraction to Ryuzaki's strangeness. He found the other young man quite striking in an odd sort of way. Perhaps that was due to the man's cunning mind and razor sharp wit, or possibly the endless dark depths of his eyes… 

Light looked away, unwilling to go down that road again. Ryuzaki or L was going to die soon, his ill-advised feelings none withstanding. He'd thought of the perfect plan to get rid of his biggest rival: Manipulate Rem into writing his name down. 

He had to give it to the Detective, he'd played the game brilliantly. He hadn't let up an inch and yes, that public broadcast (that still made Light's face heat up in shame) had been a masterful piece of work. 

But Ryuzaki wasn't without flaws or weaknesses. Light knew he would one major advantage over the odd detective and he was determined to utilize it. Ryuzaki was, by nature, a loner and disliked others. Light pretended to like them and thus learnt how to manipulate them. His abilities to play people and subtly move them across the board would secure his triumph and Ryuzaki's downfall. 

He just had to wait for the ever-curious Detective to announce he would test the 13 day rule. Light knew he would. Ryuzaki didn't believe the rule was valid and would look for another opportunity to prove his theory that he and Misa were Kira by testing it. 

_'It's all a matter of time now. He is only just learning about the Death Note and Shinigami. His quest for knowledge will be his end. I just have to hold my nerve'_

L glanced over at Light and gave him a small smile. Light kept his face perfectly blank as those dark charcoal eyes bored into his own. 

"Light-Kun" L's lips parted and Light was struck by how nice his teeth were. Straight and white, it looked as if he had never tasted so much as a spoonful of sugar in his life, something Light obviously knew to be far from the truth. 

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" Light asked politely. 

"I've just finished reading the rules in the Death Note. I'd like to hear your deductions if you don't mind?"

Light forced himself to smile pleasantly as he wondered what the man was up to now. Those cogs never ceased turning. Even when he should be asleep the Detective was thinking thinking _thinking_ all the time… 

"Well, I believe the 13 day rule is genuine" Light locked eyes with L, "I know you have your doubts about it" he added temptingly, giving the Detective an exasperated smile. 

"You're right, I do. It would be most convenient for yourself and Misa Amane if it were true, would it not?" L popped a sucker into his mouth, "Anything else?"

"... Other than the fact that Shinigami and notebooks that kill actually exist is shocking in the extreme, no" Light replied flatly, irritated at Ryuzaki's blase attitude. He certainly wouldn't miss the constant Kira accusations and insinuations. If Ryuzaki was as stupid and guillable as the rest of the Task Force perhaps he could have lived. As it was, he was simply too dangerously intelligent to spare. 

Souichiro Yagami raised a brow at the uncharacteristic display of sarcasm from his son. The case must be getting to him, he reasoned. It was starting to get to them all. Having a towering God of Death hanging around HQ seemed to unsettle everyone. 

Except Ryuzaki, oddly… 

"Stranger things have happened" L commented mildly, "Though I admit it was rather a surprise" L flicked his dark gaze to the Shinigami. "Who knows what manner of creatures lurk in the dark, huh, Rem?"

Rem narrowed her eyes at the Detective. She sensed something off about him. Above his head there was the usual name and yet there was no lifespan. The same was true for his aid, Quillish Wammy.

She was sharp and she knew what Light was planning to do. If she wrote Lawliet and Wammy's names down she wasn't sure what would happen. There were confusing anomalys at play that concerned but her main priority was to protect Misa. She didn't want to aid Light Yagami or to have the arrogant youth think he had manipulated her but the sorry fact was that Misa loved the vile human. 

And Misa's feelings, and her respect for them, meant everything to the Shinigami. 

"Indeed" she replied shortly, her amber eyes fixed on the spot above L's head. Unusual name. Old. No lifespan. Why did she feel as if the man was almost… Inhuman? 

"I believe I will look through the list of names and correlate them to the deaths… and then I will make a decision regarding that rule"

'You do that, Ryuzaki' Light thought, smiling at Rem faintly. 

"You can't still suspect my son, Ryuzaki? Not when we've captured Higuchi-"

L swiveled his chair to face the senior Yagami. "My apologies but actually… yes, I do still suspect Light. He will be cleared when or if I decide to test the rule" L popped another sucker in his mouth. "I'll have a think and let you know"

"L!" Aizawa snapped, beyond frustrated, "You need to communicate with us! Higuchi was Kira. That's been proven beyond a doubt-"

L shrugged and slouched off his chair. "I wouldn't say without a doubt, Aizawa-San, there is always room for speculation. That is what a good Detective does after all. No, something strikes me as odd about Higuchi being Kira. It just doesn't fit. He doesn't fit the profile of the first Kira nor the second. Therefore I believe he was the third, perhaps even a decoy to detract attention from the previous Kira's. So in summary, Yes, I still suspect Light Yagami and Misa Amane"

And with that, L swept out of the room and left the team staring at him in wide-eyed astonishment. 

"Wow" Matsuda finally broke the silence. "Er… " he looked at Light and smiled sheepishly. " _I_ don't think you're Kira, Light-Kun"

Light smiled blandly at the Rookie Cop. ' _You wouldn't, Matsuda, because you're an idiot'_

****†††****

"Watari, I believe Light-Kun is plotting my imminent death" L announced the moment they were alone. "And I intend to let him. The door to the supernatural has been opened, perhaps it's time for the team to step through it"

Watari frowned but did not protest. He trusted L, he trusted his intuition and his ability to read people, but most of all he loved the young man. "Is that wise?" He cautioned gently, "What if they cannot reconcile with it?"

L cocked a dark brow. "Well, they've shown surprising maturity in dealing with a literal God of Death hanging around HQ, Watari. Besides, the goal is the same. I want to prove Light Yagami is Kira. And I will"

Watari nodded. He never had any doubt about that. "What of Misa Amane?"

"Perhaps" L shrugged, "She's only a copycat. A dangerous one, yes, but she doesn't hold the same appeal to me as the original does. Once I prove she's Kira I'll probably just lock her up for life"

"And Light Yagami?"

L sighed and curled up in his chair. "Undecided. It is selfish of me but… I would be sad to lose him. I enjoy his company. I like the way he can challenge me"

Watari kept his face impassive. He'd long suspected L held a certain affection for the youth, an affection he didn't particularly encourage. "He is a murderer, L" he felt compelled to remind his charge. "The slayer of over four thousand souls"

L hung his head, his black bangs hiding his eyes. "I _know_ that, Watari. I cannot forget that or forgive it. But… when you think about it… we are all killers deep down. It is in our nature to destroy others for our own advancement"

Watari's eyes flashed with displeasure. "Not _ours_ , L. I taught you better than that"

L flushed guiltily and sank a little lower in his chair. He hated to be reminded of the past. 

"Yes, Watari" L mumbled softly. "I'm sorry. I just feel conflicted. I… I am going to test the rule and bring this case to a close. I will decide what I will do with Light later"

Watari's lips pursed into a thin line. He noted how pale L looked and sighed as he headed to the fridge. He plucked a plain black bottle from the fridge and handed it to his charge. "Drink, L, you look drained"

L smiled humorlessly. "I feel it" he took a small sip of the tart, bitter liquid and immediately began to feel a little better. He enjoyed his sugar, was addicted to it even, but he didn't _need_ it. He needed this. 

"Listen, L, I'm not judging you for having affection for Light. You are remarkably similar. What I am advising you is to be cautious. You are L, first and foremost and Justice never dies. Do not let feelings get in the way of that"

L swallowed his mouthful before he nodded his head. ' _Yes, justice never dies…'_

"Watari... I have something I would like you to arrange for me"

****†††**** 

Light watched as the rain lashed against the windows. The storm was worsening and lightning cracked across the sky. He found it oddly soothing as he heard the ominous rumbles of thunder. It seemed fitting. L had announced his intention to test the rule and the Task Force were divided. A charged atmosphere of fear and panic coursed through the room as L gave his orders to Watari. Two criminals on Death Row would be sent a page of the Death Note and would write in them once before the pages were confiscated. If they did not die once 13 days had passed, L would prove the rule was fake. 

_'A great idea in theory_ ' Light admitted, giving Rem a pointed look. The Shinigami glared at him before slipping from the room. She knew if L disproved the rule Misa Amane's innocence would be called into question. 

' _Think of Misa's happiness, Rem. Write down the name I've been desperately searching for!'_ Light thought as excitement and dread bubbled up inside him. He knew that with L's death he would lose the only person who had ever challenged him, who had ever excited him. ' _Sacrifices need to be made, but I will miss you, L.'_

L was stirring his tea when the lightning struck. His dark eyes reflected the blue lights of the flickering monitor and Light was struck by the man's dark beauty in that moment. 

And then alarms were flashing and the room was bathed in red as warning lights flashed. 

"Everyone! The Shiniga-" L's breath suddenly hitched and Light's eyes widened. This was it! 

Light ignored Matsuda's panicked flapping around and kept his eyes on Ryuzaki, utterly transfixed. The spoon fell from his fingers and, seemingly in slow motion, he suddenly lurched to the side. Light drank in every second as Ryuzaki slumped to the floor, his eyes greedy and glazed over in excitement. 

"Ryuzaki!" He pitched forward and caught the Detective in his arms. L was pale and fragile in his arms and he was dying. 

L stared up at Light, eyes unfocused as the room erupted into chaos. Light's face twisted into an evil smile and L closed his eyes. 

"Ryuzaki?! Hey! Snap outta it!" Light shook his shoulders but L's lax body and limp head flopped to one side lifelessly. 

"Is he dead?!" Mogi had drawn his gun (as if that could do anything) and an atmosphere of panic descended. Light decided to capitalize on it. 

"Kira's killed him! We're gonna be next!"

Matsuda cringed and clutched his head while Light bit his cheek to stop himself from giggling. Between the blaring alarms and the rumbles of thunder, it was hard to keep a level head. 

"The Shinigami!" Light suddenly gasped. "We need to find the Shinigami!"

"No need, Light-Kun. The Shinigami known as Rem is a pile of ash" 

Everyone turned to see Watari standing by the door, Death Note clutched in his hand. 

"Watari?!" Matsuda's eyes watered, "We thought you'd…" his eyes fell to where L lay on the floor. 

"Dead? Why no, Matsuda-San" Watari smiled and a cold chill trickled down Light's spine. Why was the old man smiling like that? Surely he could see L was dead?! 

"And neither is L" Watari added, nodding his head in the direction of L's prone form. 

And then, to the horror of the Task Force (and particularly Light) L sat up smoothly, a smug smile on his face. 

His dark eyes locked with Light's and his smile grew. "Justice never dies, Light-Kun, and neither can I"

"W-what?" Light felt his heart pounding in his ears as he tried, frantically, to rationalize what the hell was happening. 

L lost his smile and his eyes turned icy. "I'm already dead, You cannot kill what is already dead… Kira" L kept Kira's attention on him as he gave Watari a subtle nod. 

Light's eyes widened in panic before he slumped forward, a dart embedded neatly in his back. Watari lowered his gun and smiled at the stunned Task Force. 

"I believe an explanation is in order. You see, L and I are… well, you would probably call us 'Vampires' but we prefer the term Nosferatu…" 

Matsuda passed out in a dead faint and Souichiro reached for his gun with trembling hands. 

"There's no need for that, Yagami-San" L stood up and gently took the gun off the stunned man. "We mean you no harm. Please, sit down and listen to what I have to say because…" L glanced at an unconscious Light, "I now have all the proof I need to conclusively declare that your son is indeed Kira…"


	2. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is feeling restless and ponders on his past and present while struggling with what to do with Kira. Light offers L a very tempting deal that leaves the vampire even more conflicted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as far as I've got with this fic. The dynamics between L and Light are so interesting to me in this story. L knows Light Is a manipulative little shit but he feels drawn to him anyway. Light thinks he can charm L but knows deep down L is the one with all the power. 
> 
> Gonna be some delicious angsty pining, shifting power dynamics and (eventually) some sexy times between these two!

L sighed as he took a few measured sips of the synthetic blood protein concoction Watari had made. It was far from pleasant but it kept him going. The alternative was to revert back to drinking human blood and for L that was even more distasteful. It was outright dangerous. He hadn't drank from a vein in centuries and he feared if he did so now he would lose control like he had before and he refused to be a killer. 

_'But I do crave it. I've always craved it_ ' L thought with a pang of irritation at his weakness. Nosferatu were rare and other than Watari he hadn't seen one in a good century and a half. He supposed the Nosferatu who did exist probably didn't drink what he or Watari did, but then he doubted many of them would have the intelligence or access to technology like they were fortunate to possess. Watari had invented the process during the early 1900's and with the modern advances in technology it was easier than ever for them to make and store their artificial life source. Before the technology was available they had to subsist illegally purchased blood donations and, in a few dire circumstances, the blood of rats. 

L shuddered at the memory of sucking one of those squirming, filthy creatures dry. He took another long sip of the dark red liquid in his beaker. It tasted of metal and deceit. It had blood proteins in it but it was entirely artificial so therefore did not satisfy his craving for the real thing. He toyed with the idea of finding a live donor to feed from, but after some rudimentary research on the Internet he thought better of it. It appeared some humans thought they were vampires and that blood drinking was a kinky cult activity. He wanted no part in that. 

L drained the last few drops and placed the beaker on the table. It was never enough. Feeling frustrated, he draped an arm over his eyes and reclined in Watari's sleek leather chair. He was supposed to be resting. Sleep wasn't a neccessaity as such, but most Nosferatu indulged in sleep (if only to dream) every three to five days. Watari encouraged him to sleep every third day but sometimes L refused. He didn't want to dream. He didn't want to remember. 

It wasn't just his past that troubled him. His present was fraught with anxiety too. He had successfully proven Light Yagami was Kira and the investigation had finally been solved and closed. Misa Amane had been shipped to a secure mental facility to spend the rest of her (short) life. But Light Yagami lounged in a cell in HQ and L didn't know what to do with him. 

Before he knew who Kira was he had publicly vowed to execute him. Interpol were hounding him to release the name of Kira and order the execution yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. Despite everything he didn't want to lose Light. Not yet, anyway. It was rare he found someone he could connect with and human lives were so very short. He was tempted to just keep Light locked up, maybe offer him the opportunity to assist him in his cases. A brain such as Light's would be a terrible thing to waste. 

_'Among other things_ ' L's treacherous brain piped up. L buried his head in his knees, irritated he'd even thought that. He'd lived countless centuries without feeling emotion or warmth for any other being (save Watari) and he didn't understand why he was feeling things for Light Yagami. He should hate him. He was a killer and an arrogant little brat to boot. ' _He thinks he's a GOD and he's Seventeen years old. Just a meaningless little life. A speck in the grand scheme of things. He should mean absolutely nothing to me'_

L massaged his temples as he hunched further into the chair. Light should mean nothing to him, and yet he didn't. L didn't know what his feelings for Light were exactly. They weren't the same as what he had once felt for Beyond but he realised that they can certainly had the potential to become similar. 

"Fuck sake" L cursed softly in his native French. He slipped off the chair and grabbed another beaker of 'blood' from his mini fridge. He was restless and he always drank more when he was unsettled. He'd have to make time to go to the lab and restock their supplies for he had a suspicion he'd be feeling restless for quite some time yet… 

****††****

Light stared at the stark white wall in front of him with unseeing eyes. It had been 6 days since he had been locked up. In that time he hadn't seen Ryuzaki once. 

He ached to talk to him. He needed to understand. He craved stimulation and conversation desperately. At this point he would have been happy if _Misa_ had come to visit but apparently that wouldn't be happening. Watari had told him she had been shipped off to a secure mental health prison in Germany. 

Light finally looked away from the wall and glanced at the clock. Watari should be arriving soon. He always delivered his lunch at 12:30 on the dot. He'd tried to get the man(?) to talk to him and to explain about Nosferatu but he had, thus far, refused. 

The only thing he could do was hope that Ryuzaki would arrive soon. He didn't even care if it was to announce his execution. He just wanted something to break the monotony. 

Watari arrived, punctual as always, and Light sprang up from the bed. 

"When will Ryuzaki be here?"

Watari regarded him with a cool look. "When he wants to, Yagami-Kun. He's a busy man-"

"But he's not a man. Not really" Light butted in, breathless from actually talking to someone, even if it was to an old, undead man "He's a vampire"

Watari arched a brow. "Nosferatu" he corrected stonily, "And you are incorrect, he is still a young man. That will never change"

Light bit his lip. How young? How old was he when he was turned? How did he even become a Nosferatu in the first place? So many questions bubbled up inside him and he ached to have them answered. He needed them answered before he died. He couldn't even bemoan his failure as Kira right now, his thoughts were simply too preoccupied with Ryuzaki. 

"Please tell him I want to see him before I die" Light finally whispered, amber eyes pleading. "I need to talk to him"

Watari placed the tray of food through the slit in the door and straightened his back. He seemed to stare through the young mortal for a moment before he turned on his heel and walked away. 

"Please! Watari-San!"

Light's answer was the slamming of a door and then he was alone again. Just him, three white walls and an endless stream of questions. 

Light sighed and rested his head against the bars of his cell. _'I wonder if Ryuk knows what has happened. Will he write my name down? I don't want to die, not yet. I still have so much I want to learn.'_

Eventually hunger won out and Light settled down to eat his meal. It wasn't bad but it was hardly the fare he was used to either. He figured being a mass murderer probably had something to do with the quality of the food provided to him. _'I could have changed the world as Kira. I could have wiped out every rotten soul on this planet. I thought Ryuzaki would be powerless against the Death Note but he had an ace up his sleeve, all along… Bastard'_

Yet Light was smiling as he thought that. He was sick to his stomach that he had lost. He was bitter about his dreams of a glorious new world crumbling to dust and of his own approaching end. But, he had to concede that at least someone worthy had bested him. If Matsuda had been the one to figure it all out he was pretty sure he would have just written his _own_ name and be done with it. 

As irritating as it was the only thing he could do now was wait. He knew Ryuzaki. He knew their mutual desire to understand would bring them back together once more. 

He would just have to be patient and bide his time. It was all he could do… 

****††****

By day 8, L had had enough. He ordered Watari to inform Interpol that Higuchi had been Kira all along and announce the man was already dead so there could be no execution. Watari obviously disapproved of L's actions but did as he was asked. Whatever the decision, L had made it and it was good to see that he had. He never liked seeing L languishing in despair and it appeared he had snapped himself out of it. 

"I'm not letting him off the hook, Quillish" L had whispered, dark eyes pleading with the old man to understand, "But I can't kill him. There's still so much I don't understand. I… I feel something for him and I need to understand what that feeling is" 

_'And whether it is the same thing I felt for Beyond. Before he turned me, anyway'_

Watari smiled sadly. He knew what it was and he knew it would bring mostly trouble and heartache for L. Being in love with a mortal was a cardinal sin for their kind for a very good reason. Mortals died and they did not. Feelings complicated matters. L should have learnt that by now. 

' _The problem with you, L, is that you are still very much human even though you try to deny it._ ' Watari had thought as he left his charge to contact Interpol. 

L watched Watari leave before he braced himself and headed down to the cells. It was time to face Light and get some answers. The journey down to the cells seemed shorter than he remembered it, but L had to admit he was feeling nervous. He wasn't sure what to expect now the truth was out in the open. His and Light's preferred language of communication had always been lies and subterfuge. 

He heard a sharp intake of breath as he scanned himself into the cell area. 

"Ryuzaki!"

L attempted to smile but it resembled more of a grimace. "Kira" he dipped his head. 

Light scowled. "You know my name. Tell me yours. Not that it matters now, right? I'm locked up and I don't have a Death Note and I could never have killed you anyway"

L felt a genuine smile tug at his lips and he approached Light's cell. "My name is Lucian Lawliet" he whispered, feeling strange as he uttered that long forgotten name. He had been 'L' for so long now it felt like Lucian was another person completely. A vulnerable orphan who met a monster in the dark streets of Paris a thousand lifetimes ago. 

"Lucian Lawliet" Light repeated softly. "French?"

"Oui" L's smile turned crooked. "I was born in Paris"

"When?" Light instantly demanded, ravenous for information. "When were you born, Lucian?"

L flinched at the sound of his real name. Only one person had ever had leave to call him it and it had been his last word before he went up in flames… 

"Don't call me that" L snapped sharply, "You will address me as L or Ryuzaki"

"Call me Light then" Light shot back challengingly, "And come sit down for goodness sake" he added before sitting back down on his small cot. 

L unlocked the cell door with a touch of his thumb and quietly sat down next to Light. He could feel the young human's warmth and the sweet smell of blood and life seeping from him. L fidgeted , alarmed at the sudden hunger he felt. He hadn't been tempted to feed from a human in over seventy years. Why now?! 

Light picked up on L's nervousness at once, his eyes gleaming as he realised the source of L's discomfort. It was him. "Are you tempted?" Light leaned closer, his arrogant amber eyes locking with L's own. "You said you would execute me, didn't you? You could drain me dry right now… " 

L flinched, his mouth watering at the suggestion. To sink his fangs into that strong, tan neck… 

"Light-" L rasped, resembling a deer in the headlights as Light advanced closer to him. 

"You're afraid, aren't you? You want my blood, L, and you want it desperately. I can see it"

L swallowed thickly, his body trembling as he fought against his own primal instinct to feed. 

"I'd let you, you know. For a price"

L scrambled away like a scalded cat. If his heart could beat he imagined it would be banging against his rib cage at this point. Light simply smiled smugly at him and L cursed himself. He'd given the insufferable brat some leverage! 

"The price is this: I will willingly allow you to feed from me IF you release me from this cell and let me assist you with your cases. I will not try to escape. You can put a tracker on me that prevents me even trying. I would like access to books, clothes and whatever else I might want. Give me this and I will give you what you're craving"

L was utterly speechless. Never in a thousand years did he expect for Light to propose something like this. "You aren't going to die" he finally mumbled in reply. "I have ordered Watari to inform Interpol Higuchi was Kira. I was hoping you would assist me with cases but… I will need time to consider your other proposal. You seem to forget that you are the one that lost, Light. You will atone for what you have done and you will never be free. I want you to spend every day of your life solving cases and attempting to make the world a better place the _right_ way"

Light bit his lip, considering if he should inform L about Ryuk's Death Note. He decided it was in his best interests that he did. L was in a mind to spare his life (if not his freedom) and he knew if Ryuk didn't hear from him or Misa soon the Shinigami would probably write his name down out of spite. 

Light told L about Ryuk and the Death Note buried in the orchard and L's eyes narrowed in disgust. 

"And people call _us_ monsters" L muttered derisively. 

"You've killed, L" it wasn't a question. Light smiled as L gritted his teeth. "And you feel something for me. Don't deny it because you know it's true. I feel something for you as well"

L snorted. "Didn't stop you from trying to kill me" he pointed out in a deadpan tone. 

Light shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to win, L, that mattered more than anything to me. Even my… attraction to you"

L's mouth dropped open in surprise. Light was attracted to him? Is that why he detected a certain tension between them? 

Light felt smug as he stared into those wide, dark eyes. He didn't even know if it was possible for Nosferatu to feel or act on emotional and sexual feelings but he had found his opening and he was determined to pursue it. He'd become L's donor and maybe even his lover. He would live! 

"I need to get to that orchard" L finally mumbled, his eyes sliding from Light's. "I will trade with Ryuk to secure your life right and one day I will be the one to kill you, Light"

Light chuckled softly. "Rather you than him"

L strode towards the door, stomach churning uneasily. He needed to get away from Light. Feel the moon on his skin and breath in the fresh night air. 

"Think about what I said… Lucian"

L's hand faltered as he reached for the door. He looked back over his shoulder at Light and noticed how smug the boy looked. "I am 454 years old, Light Yagami. I was born long before your ancestors. I've seen things you could never even dream of and I've seen the depravity and avarice of humans a thousand times over. Don't believe for one second I am blind to what you are trying to do. You wish to manipulate me and my need for blood for your own ends"

Light remained silent, drinking in every single word. 

"But you are nothing but an arrogant child" L opened the door and slammed it behind him. He leaned against the door and tugged at his hair in frustration. Why did Light make him feel like this? So frustrated/disgusted/enthralled… Alive? 

On the other side of the door, Light let out a satisfied giggle. Lucian hadn't said _no_ … 


	3. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L dreams about his past and Light goes on hunger strike until he sees L. L decides to teach Light a lesson about what hunger really is, but ends up realizing that despite his good intentions he is always hungry for the one thing he denies himself- Blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first flashback scene happens, I hope it makes sense as there will be flashbacks throughout the story :)

_Paris was always beautiful at night but especially so in the winter. The bareness of the trees and the silencing blanket of snow on the ground gave the city an almost magical quality._

_It also made it easier to sneak around, something Lucian regretfully had to do a lot of. His belly was growling and it had been nearly two days since he'd eaten anything more than mouldy bread. He didn't like stealing but he had no choice. He was one of the countless Parisian poor and an orphan to boot. Stealing was his only chance of survival._

_Lucian spotted a carriage parked near the gated entrance to 'Les Innocents' and stopped in his tracks. Perhaps a wealthy noble was mourning their dead? If their carriage was unguarded (unlikely) then he could steal some coin or food…_

_He let out a shaky breath. He felt weak with hunger. Using the soft snow to muffle his footsteps, he stealthily approached the carriage. Ears straining for the slightest sound, he peered into the carriage window. There was no footman. The two dark horses were calm, their breath twirling into the frosty air. Everything was peaceful and silent. The bells chimed softly in the distance…_

_Lucian fumbled for the catch on the window and took a better look at the plush purple interior. Crushed velvet and lit by beautifully carved candles. And most importantly empty!_

_Scarcely believing his luck, the boy scrambled into the carriage and scooped up whatever valuables he could find. A few coins. A leather purse and a luxurious doe-skin drinking sack. Lucian trembled as he emptied the purse and counted the nobles spare change. This handful of coins could keep his belly full for a month!_

_Unbeknownst to the desperate and starving boy, a tall, dark man was watching him from behind an angel monolith. The man's eyes were blood red and glowed faintly in the moonlight. Silently the man approached the carriage. He opened the door and stared at the sight of the street urchin. He had only recently fed and disposed of his prey but he wasn't one to refuse such a delicious little treat that had so kindly wandered into his path._

_Lucian trembled and scrambled back on the seats, his heart pounding with terror as the noble stared at him silently._

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Monsieur but I was starving and I haven't eaten in two days and-" Lucian's mouth snapped shut when the man held up one elegantly gloved hand. At the sound of that voice his plans instantly changed. The boy would not be his prey after all. Not yet, anyway…_

_"Poor Boy" the man sighed in a voice as dark and sweet as winter honey. "Poor, starving boy. Don't be afraid, little thing. I will help you"_

_Lucian stared at the man in hopeful disbelief. Help him? Why?_

_The man approached and Lucian couldn't stop himself from flinching. Did the man intend to buy his body? It was the only thing he had to sell and he had done it before…_

_"Shhh, little mouse. You're quite safe"_

_Lucian's eyes filled with tears as the man stroked a hand through his dirty black hair. The man smiled down at the now exposed, pale face. "Lovely little mouse" the red-eyed man murmured thoughtfully. "Underneath all of this grime there is such beauty"_

_"I'm sorry" Lucian whispered, "I don't have the chance to wash often!"_

_A finger pressed against his lips and Lucian fell silent once more._

_"Tell me your name"_

_"L-Lucian Lawliet"_

_The man's lips parted into a wide smile and Lucian couldn't stop staring at the sharp, pointed canine teeth. He'd never seen teeth like that before. "Well, Lucian, would you like to come home with me? I will set you up in the servants quarters. I have many servants who were beggars and waifs on the streets. I consider myself a rescuer of sorts"_

_Lucian's eyes widened and his poor heart fluttered with hope. A job? A roof over his head?! he desperately wanted to believe the man but even at his young age he had learnt the painful lesson to not trust people at their word._

_"Lucian" a hand cupped his face and the boy felt compelled to stare into those mesmerizing ruby eyes. He felt his hesitation melt away the longer he stared into them. "Come with me, sweet boy. You are safe"_

_He had smiled, feeling calm and happy for the first time in years. He actually felt safe. And then he had agreed to return to Beyond Birthday's manor…_

L gasped as he jolted awake, his eyes wide and unseeing. The bells of Notre Dame still rang within his mind as the snow faded and the familiar hum of the monitors replaced the sound of bells. 

When Nosferatu dreamed their dreams were richer and more intense than any human dream could be. L was 16 year old orphan Lucian Lawliet again in his dream.

L curled himself into a ball, senses still reeling. It had been 4 days since Light had given his proposal and those 4 days had been filled with nothing but dreams and anxiety for L. He found no comfort in his dreams, nor did he find any in his waking hours. Souichiro Yagami was demanding to see his son but Watari had refused. The Chief of police wouldn't dare tell of what he knew, they both knew that, but it was still an unwanted complication. 

"L"

L poked his head out from his blanket, dark hair spiked wildly. "Yes, Watari?"

"Yagami-Kun has gone on hunger strike. Says he will not eat until he sees you" Watari's lips thinned in disapproval. 

L closed his eyes at the ghostly feeling of hunger. He remembered it well, even now. The fact Light was threatening to starve himself to get his own way made him sick. 'I will teach him a lesson. I'll show him what true hunger is!' "Then tell him he will soon find himself feeling a hollowness he never thought possible" 

Watari sighed as L slouched out of the room, his irritation and hurt obvious. 

"Who would know that better than you, Lucian?" Watari smiled sadly. 

****††****

Light gritted his teeth and clutched at his stomach. It had been 3 days since he had last eaten and even his formidable resolve and stubbornness were stretched. Just a single thread remained and he shivered with misery. He would have to eat soon. This was torture! 

_'Self inflected torture. I should have known better than to try and force Lucian's hand. I only have power over him when I'm in his proximity'_

Light weakly lifted his head as he heard the door open. 

"L" he rasped, eyes lighting at the sight of the pale, disheveled Nosferatu. 

"Light" L greeted cooly, "You look wretched"

"So do you" Light shot back, a small smile on his face. 

"Perhaps. But I'm not the one starving"

 _'I beg to differ. You're starving for my blood, L'_ Light kept his thoughts to himself. He needed to lure L closer. 

"I want food. I can't endure this. It was foolish of me to think I could. I just wanted to see you again" Light curled up on his bed, all big, amber eyes. 

L snorted at the 'innocent' display. "You've never gone hungry before, have you, Light?"

Miserably, Light shook his head. 

"No, of course you haven't. You grew up with a loving mother and father who only wanted the best for you…" L reached for his phone and text Watari to bring Light some food. "Watari will bring you something to eat. I suggest you eat it slowly to prevent going into shock"

Light's eyes narrowed. L sounded something of an expert on that. He was speaking from past experience. "Tell me about your childhood. You said you were over 400 years old, right?"

L pulled up a chair and sat down before Light's cell. He wasn't risking getting too close to the boy again. Light Yagami was his now. His life belonged to him. Even a Shinigami would not go up against a fully fledged Nosferatu, and L had secured Light's Death Note and the right to his life easily enough. Ryuk didn't strike him as a particularly intelligent being, but L suspected his self-preservation instincts were pretty high. The Shinigami had laughed when L told him of Kira's downfall and then he had sulked off to find another 'interesting' human to play with. 

Light's eyes narrowed further when he realised L had no intention of getting close to him again and seemed content to sit and stare at him through the bars. 

"I will tell you, Light and I will also give you a lesson on what hunger really is" L finally replied, dark charcoal eyes settling on Light's face and boring into him. "400 odd years ago I was born in a little nunnery on the outskirts of Paris. My mother was a whore and my father… well, I don't know who he was. I doubt my mother did either, to be honest. Anyway, the kind sisters took my mother in when everyone else turned their back on her. Mother hemorrhaged and died shortly after my birth. The not so kind sisters concluded by my mother's bloody demise and the date of my birth I was clearly a demon child, a cursed changeling. They wrapped me up and sent me to Les Fleur Orphanage. Sounds nice, right?"

So astonished he actually forgot his hunger pangs, Light shook his head. 

"It wasn't. I grew up in rags, filthy, hungry and flea bitten. The hunger…" L shook his head, eyes dark and lost in memory. "It was like I was walking around with a hole inside my stomach. The aching sensation of want was maddening. You wouldn't understand. You couldn't"

Light dug his nails into the palms of his hands, the small sting of pain a reminder of how foolish he had been. L was right. He was a child…

"However I will do my best to at least paint a picture for you. At seven years old I saw something that scarred me. When I close my eyes I can still see it. One of the little girls, a redheaded girl named Tabitha, had died during the night. A lot of us died of cold, or sickness or simply of hunger. It was viewed as a good thing really" L laughed bitterly and shook his head. "I can still remember that little girl's eyes. They were the most brilliant green. They would have put the most priceless Emerald to shame. She died and… I woke up to the other children surrounding her. At first I thought they were praying for her soul… then the smell hit me. And the sounds"

Light's hand fluttered to his mouth, his stomach reeling. Somehow he just knew what L was going to say and he dreaded the words he would soon hear. 

"You must understand we hadn't eaten in six days, Light, and we were only children. They had used a blunt butter knife and gouged into her the best they could. Her eyes were missing. Those lovely green emeralds had been eaten first and… and their little hands and faces were smeared with gore and the noise… Mon Dieu, the noise of them slurping and chewing on her flesh…"

Light heaved and vomited. Nothing but bile came up and tears sprang to his eyes. 'He said he'd seen things I could never imagine. Oh god, what have I done?!'

" _That_ is hunger, Light-Kun. That is desperation. Hunger is a monster and it kills countless thousands every single day…" Watari arrived with a steaming bowl of soup, some bread and cheese. "So eat your bloody food!" L hissed, his contempt obvious. 

Light sniffed and wiped his eyes. He shakily reached for the tray, his eyes filling with tears. He looked at L's furious, dark eyes and hung his head in shame. 

Silently, he ate his food. 

L rose and fled from the room, his back drenched with cold sweat. He needed sug ar. He needed comfort. He needed to just not think for one fucking second. 

He needed blood. 

He was hungry… 


	4. To Imortality and Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L makes a decision, Light plots and the deal is made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving the power play going on mmmhmmm 👍😂

_L tilted Light's neck and stared at the prominent vein. He felt sweat bead on his forehead and he licked his lips. His fangs ached to sink into that tender flesh and Light looked so calm and unafraid…_

_"So you can sweat"_

_L jerked away from Light, eyes widening in panic as he realised just what he had been about to do. A Nosferatu was supposed to lure mortals, not the other way around! Why couldn't he control himself around Light?_

_"What else can you do? If you can produce sweat… can you come?"_

_L opened his mouth then closed it. He stared at the insufferable brat in mute shock. How could he just ask something like that?! How did he possess such power over him._

_"I'd imagine you can. Your heart no longer beats but the cells of your body are alive. You still breathe. It's incredible, L…"_

_L flinched as he felt long fingers snake through his hair._

_"I want it. I want to be a Nosferatu like you… so bite me" Light smiled, honey eyes locked on L's as if challenging him to take what he wanted. "We can be immortal together. You'd never have to lose me, Lucian…"_

_And then L leaned forward as if in a trance and his lips touched the skin of Light's throat. He felt dizzy at the sensation of soft skin and a strong, thumping heartbeat. He could smell young, fresh blood. Just one little bite…_

L growled in annoyance as he jerked awake. Watari simply raised an eyebrow at him from across the room but said nothing. He didn't have to, for he knew what was plaguing L. Maybe it was his age, but he had long reconciled with the fact he couldn't drink blood again. But at 450 years old, L was a lot younger than he was, just a child in Nosferatu eyes. 

"L" Watari sighed gently, "That deal he's offered is torturing you"

L could nothing else but nod. It had been over a week since Light had suggested it and it was all he could think about. 

"I would advise you taking him up on his offer is a bad idea, but I have a thousand years on you, L, and I know how hard it can be when you're young. I also know you have feelings for Light so I must ask you: are you considering passing the dark gift on to him?"

L stood up shakily, not sure how to respond to that. Yes, the idea had crossed his mind. It was selfish and it was foolish. He knew that. But he also knew Light had a power over him. He wanted the boy and it wasn't just for his blood. He wanted a companion and a lover too. 

He didn't want to say goodbye to Light.

"I really don't know what to do" L whispered brokenly. "I feel like everything is falling apart, Watari. The longer I abstain from seeing him the more I want him. I can't stop dreaming about his blood and him… doing things…"

Watari arched a brow. He didn't need to ask what things L was talking about. Just because their hearts no longer heated it did not mean they couldn't make love. Most Nosferatu formed pair bonds with one another. Naturally his L just had to be a bit different in that regard. 

_'No. That isn't true. He had a pair bond with Beyond. They genuinely loved one another. Once…'_

L walked out of the room, not waiting for Watari's response. Watari had been given the dark gift in the time of the Romans. The man seemed immune to human desires and was content to live the rest of his days feeling no touches or kisses and drinking no blood. 

L admired him for that but it wasn't what he wanted. Mind made up, L went to visit Light. It was time to finally end this game they'd been playing. He might be attracted to Light and that gave the teen power over him, however if Light truly did want the dark gift then that would rebalance things in L's favour. 

And Light would have to work for it… 

****************

"Really, L, a week?" Was Light's greeting when L appeared. 

"Yes, Light. Unlike you, I actually have things to do that require my time. I don't have the _luxury_ of sitting around idle" L snapped back bitingly. There was no way in hell he was giving the brat the satisfaction of knowing he'd actually spent the better part of a week sleeping, dreaming about him and trying to come to a decision. 

Naturally the bastard knew anyway judging by the smug smirk on his face. Light watched as L sat in front of his cell, feet on the floor for once and a keen glint in his steely eyes. ' _He's made a decision_ '

"I want your blood" L finally said, blunt as always. "I agree to your terms. You will have free range of the HQ and surrounding areas. You will submit to a tracker being embedded under your skin under anaesthetic. You won't know where it is and if you do try to escape the set radias you will be knocked out and returned to HQ. I will have two of my associates keeping tabs at you at all times to keep the general public safe"

Light snorted. "I wrote people's names down in a book, L, I'm hardly about to start swinging an axe"

"I'm _not_ finished yet" L barked sharply, his anxiety spiking each time Light smirked. 

"My apologies" Light dipped his head and did his best to reign in his euphoria. He'd won! L wanted him and he'd negotiated a better life for himself. Soon he wouldn't have to put up with this tiny cell. His prison would be substantially larger and he'd be able to feel the sun on his face again… 

"As I was saying. You will have limited freedom, access to money and whatever material you need in return for letting me feed from you once a week. I will also require you to assist me in my cases and work with Aiber and Wedy on occasion"

Light arched a brow. Guess he knew who his new stalkers were then. He knew both of them were consummate professionals in their fields. He wouldn't be able to give them the slip easily. 

"Any questions?"

Light licked his lips, his eagerness to get out of the cell obvious. "When can I leave the cell? Where will I be staying? Can I sleep with you?"

L blinked. "Define 'sleep'"

"Sleep in your bed with you and have sex with you. Can I fuck you?" Light asked bluntly, amber eyes gleaming. "I know you want me, L, and I want you"

L stared at Light for a full 30 seconds, not at all surprised by the arrogance he saw in those pretty amber eyes. Light Yagami was a boy used to getting what he wanted. 

"You don't think I'm in love with you, do you? Or do you think I'm as easily played as the scores of girls you kept dangling from a thread?" L asked, a smirk on his lips. "Because I assure you, I am not"

 _'Perhaps not yet, but you will be! You clam up when I'm close to you, L, you become weak when I touch you. You might not be as guilable as those bimbos were but you are just as human. You want to be loved just as much as they did_ ' Light thought, feeling a hot wave of anger flare through him at that arrogant smirk on L's face. "Of course not. But I know you desire me. I desire you. Why not indulge those desires while we're in our little contract?"

_'Because it's dangerous and I know for a fact I could easily fall in love with you, you spiteful little shit'_

L chose not to reply. There was no need to rush into such things right now. There was still too much to do. 

L stood up and opened the door to the cell. "Come on then. We'd best get the implant procedure over and done with. Then we can work through the finer details"

"Don't you want to drink my blood?" Light asked, genuinely surprised L hadn't just pounced on him already. 

"Patience, Light. You seem more eager for that than I do. Kink of yours, is it?" With a flash of smug gray eyes, L walked off, expecting Light to follow him. 

Light grit his teeth and followed. He'd be patient and bide his time. He'd win this new game of theirs… 

L wanted him. And if he made L fall in love with him he could manipulate the Nosferatu into turning him as well. As soon he had the chance he was doing some reading on Nosferatu. He wanted to know everything about the state he would someday occupy. His dreams as Kira had been scuppered but he could still achieve immortality. He could still be a god. L's god. 

"Ah, Kira-Kun" Watari greeted cooly as the pair returned to the main hub of HQ. "I assume you've reached an agreement?"

"Yes. I will explain the finer details to you later" L's tone brokered no arguments. "I'd like you to prep the operating theatre and implant a T9 into Light. Set the radius for 100 miles from HQ"

Watari's eyebrows shot up in surprise. A T9 was a very expensive and precise tracker. If Light strayed even an inch out of the designated range he'd be knocked out at once. 

Light was pleased at the limit. 100 miles meant he could still go to the mountains and the shrines, still visit his family and still have a kind of normal life. He was surprised at L's generosity. 

"Very well. I will prep the theatre now. Please weigh Light and get him ready"

Watari's shoulders were set in a hard line and he turned and left without another word. L knew his mentor was disappointed in him. 

' _But this is my life and my decision, not his. He will just have to deal with it. Just as I have had to deal with some of his choices over the centuries_ ' L thought stubbornly. 

Light submitted to being weighed and prepared for the operation without complaint. At one point he stepped into L's personal space and held his eyes in an intense gaze. "Why won't you let me call you Lucian? It's a beautiful name" Light murmured, fingers itching to trace over pale, cold skin. 

"Because you have no right to call me it" L broke their gaze, eyes shifting to the side as a whisper of 'Lucian' echoed through his mind. Beyond's voice. Soft. Sweet. 

_'I still miss you. I will always miss you. I love you as much as I despise you, Beyond'_ L was startled to feel tears fill his eyes and he flinched when Light reached to brush them away. 

"Someone you loved used to call you it" Light whispered in realization. "Someone you loved who is no longer here…"

"He died. Three hundred years ago" L swallowed thickly.

Light blinked in surprise. "A Nosferatu?"

The spell was broken and L backed away. Light's soft, warm fingers on his face had felt too much like his. They were breaking him. Was that the reason he was so drawn to Light? Was he trying to find a substitute for Beyond, a man he loved and loathed in equal measure? 

"It's time to go" L muttered, his eyes shadowed with pain. "Let's get this procedure done and then we can discuss the terms of our agreement in further detail and…"

Light waited for L to speak, sensing he had touched a nerve and not wanting to press upon it anymore.

"I would like to feed from you tonight… once the anesthesia has worn off"

Light's lips parted into a smile. "Sounds good to me… L"

' _I will call you Lucian. Whoever it is who still holds your heart will not be the only one to have called you that. You're going to be mine, L'_ Light thought as he followed L down to the theater, his heart pounding wi th excitement and adrenaline. 

It felt like he was taking his first steps to something monumental. 

_'To immortality…'_


	5. The first bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L feeds from Light and dreams of the first time he himself was fed from. Light's ambitions to get under L's skin and deepen their connection begin to bear fruit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm spoiling you now, two updates in two days! 😱 making the most of my motivation while it lasts lol. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Hipopi who has eagerly been awaiting L chowing down on Light 😈
> 
> Enjoy! There will be biting, frotting and sexy times in this chapter. Yay! 💖

Light came around from his operation and tried to sit up, his overactive mind trying to process what had just happened and where about in his body the tracker actually was. 

"Rest, please, Kira-Kun"

Light narrowed his blurry eyes at Watari. "My name is _Light_ " 

Watari regarded him with a cool look. "My apologies. Kira was your title, was it not? Light-Kun"

Light bristeled but told himself to be calm. He could tell L's decision had irritated the old man and that made him happy. Once L had taken his blood and they acted on their desire they were bound to be closer to one another in an emotional sense as well as a physical one. He'd wait until he could lord that over him. 

"Where's Lucian?"

Watari snorted. "I'd advise you not to address him as that"

"So did he, but he still tolerates it. His lover used to call him it. The one who turned him?"

Watari snapped Light's medical file shut and stored it in a safe on the wall. "That is none of your concern and I will certainly not be discussing L's past with _you_ "

'Fine, I'll find out anyway' Light flicked his eyes up to the clock on the wall. He'd been out a little over three hours. "Where's _L_?" He asked, mirroring Watari's earlier sarcastic use of his name. 

"In a meeting" Watari replied shortly. "Now that you have the tracker in you there is no need for me to babysit. You are free to come and go as you please"

Light watched Watari leave the room before he collapsed back onto the bed with a sigh. L wanted to feed from him later. He probably could benefit from a few more hours of sleep before that happened. He smiled as he felt his cock stir at the thought. L hadn't been wrong, the thought of L drinking his very essence down, his life force, was insanely arousing. He always felt aroused when writing a name down, of having power over life and death, and soon L would have that over him. 

_'He wouldn't kill me. I know he wouldn't drain me even if he fears it. Even if he did, I have to take the risk. The alternative is sitting in a cell for the rest of my days. Ryuk's been scared off and my life right is in L's hands. I have to make him not want to live without me!'_

Light drifted to sleep, a small smile curling on his lip as he anticipated what would come later… 

Meanwhile, L was pacing in his room, anxious energy radiating through his body. He suspected Light had probably come around by now. Watari had text to say the procedure went off without a hitch and that Light was doing well. That was all he had said. 

L looked at his laptop but turned away. He didn't have the heart to look into casework right now. Instead, he slouched over to his bed and pressed the button on his bedside remote to draw the blinds. It wasn't as if the sun could kill him anymore but it certainly irritated him and he could do with one less irritation in his life. L curled up in bed and closed his eyes, willing himself to relax so he could dream. Hopefully he'd have a pleasant one this time. Since Light's capture as Kira he'd been indulging in sleep a lot more often than he usually did. 

He lay quietly as he listened to the clock, his body relaxing as he breathed in the scent of lavender and sandalwood… 

_"I can eat whatever I want?"_

_Beyond smiled indulgently and pushed the platter laden with fruit, cold ham, bread and cheese towards him. "Of course you can, Lucian. I certainly wouldn't let you starve"_

_Lucian looked down at the food and clutched his stomach as it growled loudly in longing. "T-thank you, Sir" he whispered, eagerly plucking a piece of apple up and shoving it in his mouth. It had been a long time since he had enjoyed fruit. A long time since he'd enjoyed any food that was actually fresh._

_"Do not thank me, Sweet boy. I want to take care of you. I was drawn to you the instant I saw you. One such as you should never have been dealt the cards you were dealt"_

_Lucian chanced a glance up at the dashing aristocrat. "One such as me?"_

_Beyond's Ruby eyes sparkled in the candlelight. "One so beautiful and with such a pure soul"_

_Not knowing what to say, Lucian continued to eat until his belly felt full. He felt so content and satisfied he actually dozed off a little, only to come around with a start as he felt a gentle bite against the skin of his throat._

_"Sir?" Lucian squealed, unsure if the man expected 'services' in exchange for his hospitality. He felt very confused. He felt dizzy as Beyond lead him to the couch and gently laid him down._

_"I'll only take a little drink, Sweet one. And then you can rest"_

_That sounded alright to Lucian's clouded mind. He relaxed against the soft velvet cushions as he felt the man lap at his neck. He whimpered at the sudden sting of a bite and tried to sit up, only for his shoulders to be pushed back easily._

_"Hush, Lucian. Relax, Lovely one, it's all okay"_

_Feeling unnerved but dreamy, Lucian sank back against the softness of the velvet once more. The sting grew more intense but he didn't resist it. His thoughts grew clouded as his eyes slipped closed. He felt a pull and the sensation of something leaving his body. It was pleasant and he felt surprised when his cock began to fill and harden between his legs. Beyond was very handsome and in this moment he had no objection to the man wanting to ravish him._

_Beyond eagerly drank down each mouthful of rich, young blood. He chuckled against Lucian's neck as the boy whimpered and rubbed his hardening cock against his leg. Mortals did so often find the act of drinking arousing. He decided to indulge his latest pet and slipped a hand down to the hardness between the youth's legs. He squeezed gently, entranced by the way the boy moaned and rocked into his hand._

_"Yes! Yes, please…"_

_Lucian bared his neck for the Nosferatu, hips bucking as he hurtled closer and closer towards a blinding climax._

_"Ah! Ah! I'm-"_

L cried out as his hips arched, dream and reality smashing into one another as he came across his chest. L clawed at the sheets, as lost and confused as his younger self as he floundered to place himself amongst the searing pleasure and confusion burning through him. He cried out as pulse after pulse of come spurted from his cock, teeth ground together in ecstasy. 

"Beyond!" L gasped, eyes snapping open as he spurted the last of his release onto his chest. He shuddered through the aftershocks, tears in his eyes as he slowly came back to reality.

"Fuck" L whispered, shaken to his core. He'd hoped for a good dream but not a dream like that… 

L climbed out of bed and glanced at his watch. He felt hungry and knew Light would be waiting for him. He decided to take a quick shower before finding his donor.

' _Donor. Ha, if only that was all Light was to me!'_ L thought as he headed into the bathroom. He had a funny feeling Light would not be quite as innocent as he had been when he'd first received a kiss from a Nosferatu… 

******************

Light was reading when L arrived. L appeared apprehensive and Light hastily snapped the book of Nosferatu Lore and Legends closed. 

"Are you alright?" Light asked, noting the way L wouldn't meet his eyes. 

"Fine. Watari has drawn up the contract. Please read it and sign it if it's agreeable to you. Once signed there is no going back, for if you breach this contract I will simply have you shipped to my high security prison in rural Kazakhstan and left to rot. This is your one chance, Light" 

Light accepted the piece of paper and read it quickly with greedy eyes:

_**Contract of Donorship between the Nosferatu L Lawliet and Donor Light Yagami.** _

_**Light Yagami, Human, and L Lawliet, Nosferatu, therefore agrees to abide by the following terms:** _

_**He will remain within a 100 mile radius of HQ at all times. He is permitted to see his family (should they allow) and to maintain friendships outside of work, however he is to report to L Lawliet, Aiber, Wedy or Watari should he wish to spend more than two nights away from HQ and make such plans around work commitments. Light Yagami agrees to be tracked and contacted at any given time during said absences.** _

_**He will consent to assist L Lawliet with his case work in a timely, professional and diligent manner.** _

_**He will consent to allow L Lawliet to feed from him once a week and drain 2 litres (approx) of blood a week. Light Yagami will not be maliciously hurt or put in danger during feeding and will take supplements to aid in recovery from blood loss.** _

_**He will endeavor to compensate and atone for his crimes as Kira by assisting L to solve his cases and make the world a safer place by eliminating crime and criminality the correct way.** _

_**In return, L Lawliet agrees to:** _

_**Provide Light Yagami with the monetary resources he should need for the duration of the contract. Provide desired and necessary material, medical, nutritional and other needed supplies for Light Yagami, as well as providing suitable living quarters.** _

_**Work with Light Yagami and fully involve him in all case decisions.** _

_**Promise to only take 1 pint of blood a week, per weekly feeding session and agree to causing no lasting physical, mental or emotional harm to Light Yagami.** _

Without hesitation, Light signed the document and passed it back to L. 

"Thank you" L tucked the document away in his jeans pocket and met Light's stare levelly. "I know you are not a man to be trusted, however I am confident your pride alone will ensure your faithfulness to this contract. The prison I will send you to should you not is, quite frankly, one of the worst shitholes ever known to man. You wouldn't survive a year there. I designed it to break the spirits of even the most hardened criminal and believe me it does" 

Light shrugged. Pride. Ambition. There were several different motivations to keeping his end of the bargain. He certainly didn't want to end up in that prison, that was for sure! 

"So. When you feed from me… will it hurt?" Light didn't sound afraid, more curious than anything. 

"It will at first but… it's hard to describe. You will feel relaxed and… maybe aroused" L cleared his throat uncomfortable. "It's different for everyone but they seem to be the most common reactions to a bite"

Light smiled, eager to get started and find out just how he would feel. "So, shall we?"

L hovered nearby, his nervousness apparent. "I haven't fed from someone in 231 years, Light… I'd like a moment…"

_'Of course. I need to be patient with him. Rome wasn't built in a day and it is going to take time to build upon the foundations of our feelings for one another'_

Light sat down at the table and gestured at the glass chess set. "A game then? For old times sake?"

L smiled, pleased at the option. "Yes, why not? I'm white"

Light laughed and shook his head. "He who moves first, huh, L?" He knew how the game would end. The way it always did between them. Stalemate. 

They played for three hours and, predictably, the game ended in a stalemate. ' _True equals in everyway'_ L sighed in resignation as he twirled his Knight between his fingers, admiring how the glass caught the light and sparkled with each movement. He was famished. No more delaying things. 

"I'm ready now" L announced softly. "Come over to the couch" 

Light followed L to the couch and sat down, willing himself to relax. He wasn't frightened of the pain but he was a little anxious about going into the unknown for the first time. 'Still, L has been surprisingly generous and thoughtful with the terms in the contract. He has promised not to harm me'

L shifted closer and gently titled Light's head so he could access his neck. He surprised Light by leaning in and nuzzling the skin of his throat. 

"Oh God!" L groaned, eyes fluttering shut as he smelt that glorious iron-rich smell exuding from Light's jugular. His teeth ached and he let his fangs manifest in preparation for the long awaited bite. To drink blood again after so long! 

_'Fuck. That's hot_ ' Light squirmed at the sound of that moan, his cock hardening in his slacks. ' _Perhaps he was right and this is a kink of mine?'_

"Are you ready?" L whispered against his neck. Light turned his head and startled at the sight of two gleaming canines. Obviously L could will them away when he wanted because he would definitely have remembered seeing those sharp fangs before. ' _ **Definitely** a kink. He looks so beautiful like this. His eyes are almost silver and those fangs…'_

"Y-yeah" Light couldn't help but shift slightly, desperate to relieve the pressure of his rapidly hardening cock. L noticed the boy's arousal and smirked smugly. 

"People usually get aroused _during_ the feeding process, not before, Light-Kun" he couldn't help but tease before licking Light's neck. 

"Yeah well, I admit you might have something on this being a kink of mine" Light managed to retort in a strained, husky voice. "Do it, L, I'm ready"

L hesitated a moment before pulling Light into his arms, craving full body contact. Light did one better by straddling L and wrapping his arms around him, head tilted to the side in anticipation. Groin to groin, Light was thrilled to feel L's flesh beginning to harden against his own. ' _Thank fuck he can get hard. In those trashy Vampire novels Sayu reads they can't seem to do that. Imagine an immortal life without sex!'_

L grazed the tips of his fangs teasingly over Light's neck and smiled as he heard the teen's breath hitch. He couldn't deny himself any longer. He opened his jaw wide and bit down hard, tightening his hold on Light's hips as the first euphoric pulses of blood washed into his mouth. 

It was _heaven_. L groaned against Light's neck and applied more pressure to his bite, greedily gulping down little mouthfuls to savour and prolong the experience. Light had grown lax in his arms and L could feel his arousal throbbing against his. 

"Oh fuck" Light moaned, hips shifting of their own accord as he rocked his erection against L's. "So good…" even the pain was good. It felt like a numb ache and with each pull he could feel his heart pound furiously in his chest. L was drinking from him and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. It was deeply sexual and intimate and Light knew with certainty he wanted to do this again and again. He'd fucked girls in college and had to concentrate on actually coming and getting the job done. This experience was vastly superior. He imagined impaling L on his cock as the Nosferatu fed from him and he groaned lowly, hips bucking up into L's. 

"Mmm" L mumbled in agreement, his entire body singing as he gulped down Light's delicious blood. Young blood was his favourite. Untainted by disease, the slowing down of age and nasty chemicals, Light's blood was easily the best he'd ever tasted. It was an elixir and he had to force himself to slow down even more. He'd only had a quarter of a pint by his estimation, but damn if he wanted to savour each and every drop. 

"Oh, L" Light closed his eyes, squirming on his lap. "More…can I…?" 

L opened his eyes to see Light reaching for the fly of his jeans. ' _Should we?...like before… Exactly like before'_ his blood lust made the decision for him and L arched his hips in consent. Light hurriedly unzipped him and fumbled for his cock. L hissed as he felt Light wrap his hand around it and start to pump. 'Oh fuck. Oh fuckohfuck!' L whined against Light's throat, a plea for more that Light wasn't about to ignore. He thumbed the tip of L's cock and smeared the translucent precome over his shaft to speed up his movements. 

"You… you too" L panted as he drew away from Light's neck to lick the rivulets of blood snaking down it. 

Light's hand flew to his own groin and soon the teen was gripping them both, hips grinding as he jerked them off together. L inserted his fangs into the two little puncture wounds and sucked, his body tingling with such sweet ecstasy he hadn't felt in so very long. 

"Yes, suck me, Lucian. You feel so amazing" Light rambled, his thoughts rapidly dissolving into nothing. "Sound so cute sucking and moaning against my neck!"

L spasmed at the sound of his real name moaned in such passion and clutched at Light harder, nails digging almost painfully into the teen's shoulders. He was so close. He shuddered hard as Light picked up his pace, rubbing their cocks together and jerking faster. "Gonna come!" L whimpered, forcing his mouth away from Light's throat again. He was nearly at his limit and he knew if he climaxed when drinking he could form an unintentional bond with Light. It was too soon for that. Perhaps it would always be too soon for it. Light had enough power over him now without throwing a bond into the mix. 

"Yes, come for me. Come for me, Lucian, I want to see it" Light growled, tipping L's head back so he could stare into cloudy silver eyes. 

L tensed and let out a harsh gasp as he suddenly spilled into ecstasy. Light watched every spurt of come that shot from that gorgeous cock, his eyes hungrily devouring the sight before him as though to savour it for eternity. He had made a Nosferatu come. He had made L tremble and shake in his arms. Powerless to resist his own climax, Light squeezed his eyes shut and shouted out in pleasure as he spurted over L's cock and stomach. 

His entire body was shaking and the pleasure felt eternal. Light had never felt anything like this before and when L returned to sucking and licking his neck he jolted, more come flooding out of him at those little moans L made against his neck. 

"Oh _god_ , L…" Light collapsed against L's chest feeling utterly wrung out by the mind blowing experience. 

L regretfully withdrew his fangs, aware he had reached a pint and forcing himself to back off. It would be so easy to lose control with Light but he was a man(Nosferatu) of his word. He would not push the limits here. 

L tipped his head back against the back of the couch and panted for breath, luxuriating in feeling full for the first time in centuries. He could feel the power of Light's blood coursing through him. He felt energized but oddly exhausted at the same time. Light slipped off L's lap and watched the sleepy Nosferatu with wide eyed astonishment. L looked adorable. His skin was flushed (with his blood) and he was covered in come. Light pulled L to him and tenderly hugged him, sighing with pleasure as L clambered into his lap to be held. Clearly feeding was an emotional thing indeed, because L was crying silently, his face buried into Light's neck. He lapped at the puncture wounds to clean and close them, enjoying the small shivers his actions elicited from his Donor. 

"Shhh, I've got you" Light cooed as he gently ran his fingers through L's soft, dark hair. "I've got you, L"

L sniffled against Light's neck, eyes closing as he remembered the first time he'd willingly allowed himself to be fed from… 

_Lucian had, naturally, been stunned when Beyond revealed himself to be a Nosferatu. He'd hidden from the man for days and devoured every piece of literature he could on the folklore of Nosferatu. In that time, Beyond had given him the space he needed and Lucian had began to realise Beyond didn't mean to kill him._

_Beyond gifted him a basket of the finest Autumn fruits with a kind letter saying he would wait for Lucian to come to him and that he was welcome to take the time he needed to come to grips with what he had learnt, as well as a warning not to tell anyone else at Eborne Manor._

_And then one night Lucian had sought him out to apologize for his absence. He helped in the stables and loved his life at Beyond's manor. He knew in any other placement he would probably be shown the door, yet Beyond had been patient with him. Given him the best food and even a dappled mare of his own. He had been living at the manor for two months now and he owed Beyond his life._

_Having read about donors, Lucian decided he would offer to become Beyond's. Beyond had already fed from him once but Lucian couldn't really remember it clearly. He hated owing anyone and he decided his offer was the best way he could pay his handsome employer back. Unless he wanted to sleep with him…_

_Lucian felt hot and tingly at the thought. He wasn't a virgin, hadn't been since he was 13. He'd used his body to earn coin before since he'd had no other option. And Beyond was so very beautiful… it would hardly be a hardship to sleep with him._

_Lucian found Beyond in his study and bowed his head, whispering his apology and begging for forgiveness._

_"Sweet boy, there is no need to apologize. I should be the one to apologize to you. I confess, usually I find a mortal to drink from and dispose of them shortly after. I intended to do the same with you, at first, but… you're special, Lucian. I feel drawn to you in a way I've never felt before and that is why I told you about me. I wanted to give you time to reflect on what I am and your feelings towards it. I swear to you I shall not harm you and I shouldn't have drank from you without your consent… "_

_Lucian licked his lips nervously. "And if I give you my consent?" He whispered, eyes fixed on those stunning red orbs, "I… I want you to, Beyond…"_

_"Do you know what you ask?" Beyond's voice was sharp. "Think carefully before you offer yourself to me, Lucian, because once I drink from you I believe a bond will form between us. I would want you to be mine. Forever"_

_"I know what I ask" Lucian replied stubbornly, even though he actually did not. He was 17, he had no concept of what forever actually meant. He just wanted to repay his debt. He was filled with youthful arrogance and folly, believing himself a master of his own fate without even realizing what he was getting himself into._

_"Come here"_

_He crossed the room and stood before Beyond's desk, his heart pounding hard as Beyond stood up and walked towards him. He looked like a predator, his movements slow and graceful. Lucian could no longer deny the attraction he felt to the tall, dark haired man. He wanted him with a desperation that cut deep. He, naively, fancied himself in love with his gallant rescuer._

_"Are you certain, Lucian?"_

_Lucian nodded and tilted his head to the side, his youthful heart pounding with foolish courage and excitement. "I am. Bite me"_

_Beyond led him to the couch and sat him down, tenderly stroking his hair from his face. "This will hurt at first, but then you will feel like you are melting. Melt into me, Lucian, and become mine"_

_"Yes" Lucian had sighed, eyes closing and head tilting. He kept his eyes closed and swore he could feel every shift in the air around him as Beyond held him in his arms and lapped at his neck._

_"So perfect" Beyond crooned before unsheathing his fangs and biting hard. Lucian yelped and jolted in the Nosferatu's arms, the sharp sting of pain shocking him. He tried his best to relax as he felt the rhythmic pulls of blood from his body and soon he slumped against Beyond, his body squirming as he began to harden._

_Beyond encouraged his squirms, one had slipping into the boy's breeches and delicately unlacing them to free the hardening cock._

_Lucian slumped into Beyond's arms, hips rocking as Beyond stroked him and sucked at his neck. He'd never felt such exquisite pleasure and before he realised what was happening, Beyond's cock was freed from his breeches and rubbing deliciously against his own._

_They writhed and moaned against one another as their passion grew and Lucian screamed as he came explosively, his come spurting out all over the expensive velvet of Beyond's waistcoat. Beyond bit down hard, a fresh burst of blood filling his mouth and came, willing himself to bond with the delectable mortal in his arms._

_Sated and sleepy, they curled up together afterwards, heavy lidded eyes finding and holding one another's. Lucian could feel Beyond within him and he smiled shyly._

_"We've bonded. You're mine now, Lucian. Mine forever" Beyond whispered, pleasure still coursing through his veins._

_And he had closed his eyes, his smile fading as unconsciousness beckoned. Tears slipped out from under his eyelashes but Lucian wasn't sure why he was crying._

_"Yes…" he mumbled, submitting to sleep as the Nosferatu, his lover, continued to stroke his hair…_

Light groaned as L suddenly jolted in his arms, his head flying back and connecting solidly with his own. 

"Ah! Fuck! Calm down, L, it's okay!" Light yelped as he rubbed his head. L's eyes seemed to clear and a look of embarrassment crossed his face. 

"Sorry. I was dreaming" L hastily scrambled out of Light's arms, his emotions careening wildily. _'I was such an idiot. A kid who thought he knew best. I invited death to claim me just like Light is doing. We are both the same…'_ L backed away from Light and scrunched his face up at the sight of dried come on his clothes. 

"I need to go" he managed to blurt out before he fled from the room. He was filled with shame and regret and needed some time to reflect on what had happened. Just as he had needed back then, when he had been the one who had been fed from. 

Light smiled as the door slammed closed behind L. He curled up on the couch and toyed with the tender puncture wounds on his throat, already eagerly anticipating the next time L would feed from him. 

' _No. **Lucian**. He allowed me to call him Lucian when he fed from me. I need to find out why definitively, but I have a theory; I remind him of his ex lover… I won't be a substitute to a ghostly memory. I will make him forget all about his ex-lover! '_

Light closed his eyes and fell asleep, a smile of contentment on his face. Even in his dreams he was planning on ways to seduce L, to acquire the thing he wanted most of all:

Eternal life. 


	6. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L struggles as an important anniversary loams and Light gets what he wants (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More BeyondxL flashback goodness! And of course some Mr Manipulation Light goodness too. :)

_Beyond fed from him twice a week and insisted that Lucian look after his health between feeding sessions. The fresh air, good food and the country lifestyle had ensured he was in the best health of his life._

_He had just turned 18, a legal adult and he felt hope for the future. He studied daily and devoured every book he could get his hands on. His passion for horses grew and soon he was promoted to head stable hand despite his young age. Other servants mumbled about the favour being shown to the Lord's new employee, the more unsavory ones branding Lucian a catamite and a whore. Yet no one dared voice these opinions too loudly. Lucian Lawliet was the Lord's favourite and accompanied him day and night. To the eyes of polite society, Lawliet was his ward, plucked out of obscurity to be raised as a proper young gentleman should be. To the more salicious gossip mongerers, Lawliet was a gold-digging tramp who was prepared to bend over to get what he wanted._

_None of these things were true. While Lucian and Beyond had indeed become lovers there was also genuine affection and respect between them. Beyond taught Lucian all about Nosferatu law, taught him how to speak eloquently and, most importantly in those heady days of green love, taught Lucian how to be confident in himself._

_After riding around the estate and seeing to his duties in the stables, Lucian always washed and changed before heading to Beyond's study. Today he would be learning Latin. Among other things._

_"Lucian" Beyond greeted with a smile, "Don't you look lovely today!"_

_Lucian felt lovely in the gorgeous green silk shirt and dove gray trousers. "Thank you, Beyond" Lucian smiled shyly as he felt those hot eyes roam over the exposed skin of his clavicle through the shirt, "I'm very greatful you bought them for me" 'Not to mention the easy access to my neck' he thought to himself with a small giggle. He was so in love with Beyond. Everything the man did simply enthralled him._

_"Pretty boy. Come over here and thank me properly"_

_Lucian crossed the room and didn't hesitate before clambering onto Beyond's lap and kissing him softly. "Thank you, Beyond. Thank you for everything"_

_Beyond smiled against his lips and leaned in for another kiss, his tongue easily finding the boys own and entwining seductively. "What do you say we skip the Latin lesson today and concentrate on other oral skills?"_

L rolled his eyes as he brought himself out of his memories. He hadn't been sleeping, rather daydreaming as he waited for Light to read over his current case files. He had a lot of requests and the prospect of having someone to help whittle them down was appealing. If he was being completely truthful a lot of things about his agreement with Light were appealing, as guilty and mixed up as they made him feel. 

He'd only fed from Light once but the day was fast approaching when he would feed again. L wasn't sure how he felt about it. As was becoming increasingly common he was consumed by a mixture of feelings: Excitement. Trepidition. Confusion… Longing. The exact same feelings he had felt when Beyond had whispered to him about accepting the dark gift. Beyond had bestowed immortality to him on March 5th. Ironically (and Beyond did so _love_ Irony) he himself lost his own on March 5th, 152 years later. 

"Beyond…" L whispered before he even realised what he'd said, wide eyes fixed on the calender on his desk. March 3rd. It was almost the date of his death… suddenly his excessively emotional state made perfect sense. He knew why he had been dreaming so often. The ghost of a bond that still remained between himself and Beyond ached hollowly in remembrance of a love gone but impossible to forget. 

_'Are you still there? Or have you vanished forever… will I ever see you again?'_ L thought, so caught up in his grief he missed the sharp glance Light sent his way. 

' _Beyond_ ' Light seethed, his eyes narrowing as that ridiculous name echoed through his mind. That had to be L's ex lover. Possibly even the Nosferatu who had turned him. 

"I'm…" L rose shakily to his feet, his voice faint. "I'm going to take a walk"

Watari glanced up from his newspaper, noting L's shaken state but not giving any outward indication of it. He knew L wouldn't appreciate it. "Very well, L, enjoy it. It's a beauriful day. Please don't stay out in the sun for more than a few hours"

L smiled, a flash with no humor, and nodded his head. "Yes. I won't be long. Could you please assist Light?"

"I'll come with you-"

"No" L said a little too sharply. That was the last thing he needed right now. "I won't be long. Please stay here" L grabbed his coat (even though he didn't need it) and fled from the room, angry at the mist of tears fogging his eyes. 

"Leave him be" Watari warned Light as the stubborn teen made to stand. "He needs time alone, Light"

' _I will find out why he's so upset. I suppose he will need space for now. But he's due to feed from me tomorrow. I'll get closer to him then... If not before'_

Light sat back down and flashed Watari a sunny smile. "I'll just continue looking through these then"

"You do that" Watari muttered sourly, wishing himself anywhere than sat in HQ babysitting Kira. 

****************

The last person L expected to run into was Souichiro Yagami, and yet that was exactly who he found strolling through the park and appearing to seek his own solace. 

"Ryuzaki" Souichiro's low voice trembled at the sight of the Nosferatu. "I'm… surprised to see you"

 _'No shit_ ' L thought with a wry smile. "Yagami-San" L dipped his head, wondering how he was supposed to make small talk with the father of the centuries most prolific serial killer. Said serial killer who he'd become increasingly intimate with and happened to drink blood from. ' _Rather awkward… '_

"How is… how is Light?"

"He's Well. He's working on cases. Keeping out of trouble. Strictly no killing allowed" L tried to joke but naturally it fell flat. Most people didn't seem to appreciate his deadpan sense of humor. In fact, he believed Beyond and Watari were the only ones who ever had. 

"Does he ask after us? Does he miss us, Ryuzaki?" Souichiro asked, falling into step beside L. 

"... Not really" L answered truthfully. "Light is an extrodinarly selfish individual, Yagami-San . I'm sure he cares about you and I know he wishes to see you again but considering his recent incarceration and the abrupt changes to his situation… well, the only person he's thinking of is himself"

Souichiro sighed heavily. He couldn't dispute that. The shame of having Kira for a son made him want to turn his back on Light forever but… he was that killer's father. He couldn't switch off his feelings for his child, no matter how terrible his actions and how disappointed in him he was. "Tell Light his mother misses him. Sayu's… adapting and I…"

L smiled grimly. "I understand, Yafami-San. I am truly sorry for the sorrow you're experiencing. If it is any consolation I intend to make sure Light uses that brain of his to do some good. I know it will never compensate for the lives lost but it is better than nothing. It's a start" L suddenly looked so young as he gazed down at the gravel path beneath their feet. "Isn't it?"

Souichiro found a small smile. To say he and the reminder of the Ex-Kira Task Force were still in a state of shock concerning L and Watari's status was an understatement, but they were slowly coming around. They had no other alternative. L was a Nosferatu and Light was Kira. These were facts now. 

"Yes, Ryuzaki, it is. Would you care for some tea? I have a half hour before I'm expected back at the precinct"

L blinked in surprise before he nodded his head. Yes, tea with Souichiro Yagami would prove an unexpected distraction from his own problems. Not to mention the old man looked like he could do with the company. 

What was that old saying? Misery loves company? L smiled to himself as they walked to the small cafe near the duck pond. He'd try and lighten The Chief's burden a little if he could. It was what the man deserved because L could honestly say in his centuries of existence he had seldom met a man as honorable as Souochiro Yagami. 

By the time L had returned to HQ the heavens had opened and he was soaked to his skin. He didn't feel the cold but he felt uncomfortable. Without checking in with Watari or Light first, he headed up to his rooms for a shower and change of clothes. He still had a lot to think about and relished the time alone. 

Downstairs, Watari sensed L's return through their bond and informed Light of his return. "He appears to wish to still be left alone. I suggest you chose a case to begin"

"Without L?" Light arched an eyebrow, "Wasn't part of the agreement that we decide and work on cases together"

"Yes, but I think in this instance it will be neccessary for you to start by yourself. Show some initiative whilst L is… distracted"

'He's distracted alright, and I don't like it' Light narrowed his eyes at Watari's term of phrase but nodded his agreement. He already had a whole bunch of theories pertaining to a string of narcotic induced murders in Ohio. 

Light worked steadily for several hours until L finally repeated. The Nosferatu seemed calmer than he had been earlier. Light noted he was drinking out of a black steel flask. _'Synthetic Blood protien. Bet it dosent taste as good as me, does it, L?'_

"What progress have you made?" L asked blandly, refusing to look at Light as he sat down next to him. 

Light ignored the rude behavior and handed over his documents, outlying his theories as L flicked through them in silence. No sooner had he finished one sentance L was flipping to the next page. Was it possible for someone, human or Nosferatu, to read that quickly? 

"Hmm, yes, my initial instincts and deductions were pretty much the same" L sighed and cradeled his head in his hand. "How expected. We need to catch this killer as soon as possible. Fourteen precious lives have been lost already"

' _Precious lives? You said something similar about the twelve FBI agents I killed. You really do respect human life, don't you, L? Is that why you try and refrain from feeding from humans and deny yourself what you instinctively crave?'_

If there was one thing Light Yagami believed with utter conviction it was that one should deny themselves nothing that fulfilled them or gave them happiness. L's self-imposed abstinence was admirable, noble even, but it was also utter folly as far as Light was concerned. Human nature couldn't change. Working with L or not, he still thought the world was rotten. No amount of cases and lives saved would change that. L had been human once and in some ways he was more human than Light himself. 

"Do you want to work on it tonight?" Light asked, hoping L would say no. L had already earmarked the case and had sent four agents to Ohio to investigate under his orders. Progress was already being made even without his assistance. Sometimes it was easy to forget just how powerful L really was. Especially when he was whining and squirming in his lap… 

"No. I need a progress report from my team and we need to work together on this. Watari, I'd like to speak with Light alone so we will be retiring early. Contact me if there's any developments"

Watari frowned at that and glanced at Light, who looked very much like the cat who'd caught the canary. The young man's claws were already sank deeply into L and he knew there was nothing he could do about it. 

"Very well. Rest well" Watari attempted a smile but it fell flat. They both knew L wouldn't rest well for quite some time yet. 

Light remained silent during the joruney to their rooms. He sensed L wasn't really in a talking mood but he planned on changing that. Once they had arrived Light announced he was drawing a bath. L barely looked at him, dark eyes blank and unseeing as he gazed out of the window. 

He was still staring out at the Tokyo skyline when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He flicked his eyes to Light, confused as to why the teen wasn't soaking in the tub already. 

"I drew it for you. You look stressed"

L blinked at Light and tried to find the ulterior motive. He was stressed and he found himself mumbling his thanks as he headed to the bathroom. He wasn't surprised in the least when Light followed him and didn't have the energy to argue. They'd already been intimite and they both knew it was only a matter of time before they were again. Sexual tension hung thickly between them and L shivered as he stripped, head down to avoid Light's burning gaze. 

"You're very beautiful"

L looked up sharply, eyes narrowing at Light's possessive stare. "No, I'm not"

Light simply smiled and turned his head. "Whatever you say, Lucian"

"Don't call me that!" L snarled, startled at the name. 

"Yet you let me call you it when you were feeding from me" Light said airily. "Why is that?"

' _Because it reminds me of him'_ L thought as he climbed into the soothing water. Light had put lavender essence in and L sighed deeply, the familiar scent washing over him. Light wouldn't know this but Beyond had lavender fields outside of the Manor. L had long associated the scent with a feeling of comfort. Of home. 

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to understand you better" 

L opened his eyes and stared up at Light. The boy could move almost as silently as he could. 

"I wanted you to relax but I'm stressing you out even more. I just wanted to say… if you ever want to talk about him, I'd listen"

"Him?" L whispered faintly. Had he been talking in his sleep again? 

"Beyond" Light's smile was hollow. "Your lover. Past lover. I suppose I am your lover now"

L arched an eyebrow, shaken to his core. "What makes you think that?"

"The fact that there is something between us, L, and I'm not just talking sexual tension. We're connected to one another now. My death is yours but your life is mine. You're addicted to my blood already" It wasn't a question. Light had done his reading and had found out all about blood bonding. The next time L fed Light was determined to make him come whilst doing it. There was already the beginings of a bond between them he just had to work on making it flourish. 

"I'm scared" L finally admitted, his words faint but sounding like a scream to Light's ears. "I'm scared I'm going to fall for you and lose you like I did him"

Light blinked in surprise. He hadn't really expected L to open up to him so readily. "You don't have to lose me, L…"

L chuckled bitterly. "No. I could turn you and then you could live a joyful, immortal life of never ending drudgery and pain like I do"

Light knelt at the side of the tub and gently stroked the soft, sleek skin of L's shoulder. "But life does end. Even for your kind. How did you lose Beyond?" He shifted the topic of conversation. L wasn't ready to talk about that yet. He'd be patient until he was. What L needed right now was to open up about his past. 

L couldn't stop himself from leaning into Light's touch. It was like magic, the feeling of Light's fingers… 

"I'm assuming you've read Romeo and Juliet?" L slurred, feeling increasingly lazy and relaxed under those soothing touches. Light watched L relax and scooted closer to kneed his shoulders. 

"Aahh…" L sighed, eyes sliding closed as knots he hadn't even realised he had were worked undone. 

"Yes, I've read it" Light murmered, marvelling at how soft and warm the Nosferatu's skin was. It must be the bath. He'd noted when they were chained together L was always cold but appeared to absorb his body heat. Perhaps the same was happening with the bath water. 

"That was us. He thought I'd been killed" L sighed as Light's fingers dug deeper. "I was… abducted by a sect of Rogue Nosferatu and he thought they'd killed me. He couldn't live with himself. He sat out in the sun for six fucking days before he died. When I got to him he was a-ash-ashes. I knew it was him because of his cignant ring I found" L suddenly burst into tears, the horror and pain washing over him as sharp and devastating as it had that day centuries ago. "He killed himself to join me in eternal death and I was trying to find him! I found his ashes! I could sense our bond being ripped apart and I miss him so much"

Light ignored his clothes and climbed into the bath so he could hold the sobbing Nosferatu. "I'm so sorry, L, I'm so sorry" he whispered, genuinely feeling pity and compassion. "I'm sorry you lost him like that. Of course you're distracted and in pain at the moment"

L latched onto Light, his body trembling as he sought comfort in the one place he knew (rationally) he should seek it. 

"It's okay, L, you're strong. You're okay" Light soothed gently. _'Nosferatu bond unconsciously when they feed if they are in emotional distress_ ' Light shifted closer to L and tilted his neck. "Feed from me a little, it will make you feel better"

L instinctively nuzzled against Light's neck, fangs materalizing of their own validation. Yes, he wanted blood. He wanted comfort. He nipped at Light's neck before latching on and biting hard. Light shuddered against him but held on tightly, amber eyes gleaming with pleasure as L began to pull his lifeforce from him. 

"You're so lovely" Light sighed, one hand snaking down to fondle L's stiring cock. "So lovely…"

L bucked his hips as sweet pleasure envolped his senses and wiped out the pain. Light stroked him steadily as he fed and L lost himself to sheer pleasure. So out of it was he, he didn't account for how much blood he was taking or how close he was to coming. He just wanted more and more and more… 

"Come for me, L" Light rasped into his ear. 

L spasmed as he obeyed, his bite locking around Light's neck as the bond blossomed to life between them. They clutched at one another, weak and dizzy as Light climaxed, utterly unstimulated save for feeling L's own pleasure through their new bond. 

When the shockwaves ebbed away, L slumped against Light's chest and ga sped for breath _. 'What's happened. Feels like a bond… oh no…'_

Light smirked as he tightened his hold on L and pressed a sweet kiss to his hair. ' _Oh yes…'_


	7. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light leave to tackle a case head on, and L let's Light see what it's like to live through the ages.

"It's happened, hasn't it?" Was what he was greeted to as he entered Watari's office. 

"Yes" L sank into an armchair and curled his arms around his knees. "It was inevitable really. Light wanted it and he always gets what he wants. I was weak…" L paused and looked up to see Watari gazing at him thoughtfully. "Say it"

"You've been foolish"

L shrugged. He'd take that. "Yes. And?"

"I sense this bond will trouble you deeply, L, for centuries to come. We both know another inevitably will happen; you will turn him"

L let out a soft sigh. 'Yes, eventually I am going to have to do that. I think Light knows it. It's probably what he was aiming for in the first place because I know he doesn't care for me. Not deeply, anyway. Not like Beyond did'

"L…" Watari approached and sat down next to him. "Remember what I said to you in Paris? When we first met"

L smiled grimly. "Yes. You said I was the most human Nosferafu you'd ever met"

Watari gently patted L's shoulder. "That is still true. You have a penchant for self destruction. Like most humans, your nature dictates you bring troubles on yourself. But… you have a kind heart, L. I am disappointed in your judgment but I could never condemn you for it. You love Light Yagami don't you?" 

L simply bowed his head and that was answer enough for Watari _._

_'I must be strong for him. He will need me now more than ever'_

Watari pulled L's head onto his shoulder and softly patted his hair. L felt numb as he felt aged fingers pet him. It was March the 4th and Beyond and Light were like spectres haunting his mind. 

An urgent bleeping caught their attention and L sprang up, cold fear settling in the pit of his stomach as he recognized the sound. The agent he had dispatched to Ohio's sensor had been triggered.

That meant her heart was no longer beating. 

*******************

Propped up on the bed he and L shared, Light couldn't have been happier as he flicked through his latest book on Nosferafu. For a species that were apparently 'myth' there was a lot of texts written about them. L had explained some of the texts he owned were centuries old and belonged to a time when myth and reality blurred together. 

Light was fascinated and devoured text after text, filling with longing as he armed himself with knowledge. Now that he and L shared a bond, L's instincts would force him to turn Light, whether he actually wanted to or not. That was why so many texts cautioned relationships and affection between Nosferafu and humans. To most Nosferafu, humans were simply viewed as food. 

_'Not L though. Not entirely. He's retained a surprising level of humanity. Watari too. They drink synthetic blood… Wonder how many others of their kind do the same?'_

Light placed his bookmark between the pages and closed the book with a soft thud. He'd done enough reading for today. It was time for action. Even though L had fed from him yesterday he fully intended to tempt him into taking more. He needed to exploit L's unusually emotional and volatile state. 

_'The anniversary of Beyond's death is tomorrow. I've got to distract him as much as possible from that and keep his attention on me'_

Perhaps some diety had answered his prayers, because no sooner had he thought that, L appeared. Light paused at the sheer anger in his stormy gaze. 

"Light. We're traveling to Ohio"

Light perked up at once. "When?"

"Now" L yanked open his wardrobe door and through and pulled out a sleek black rolling suitcase. 

"The case?"

"Mm" L didn't seem particularly chatty so Light sat back and watched him haphazardly throw clorhes into the case. When L added a bulletproof vest and a firearm and ammunition, Light climbed off the bed and came closer for a look. 

"Expecting trouble?" 

"Yes. One of my field agents has been killed. With a newly patented version of the drug. I've had tests done but I want a sample of it myself. I will not endanger anyone else in retrieving it"

Light smiled slowly. "I see. So you're going to do what you did to me, right? Draw the killer out…"

L shrugged. "I can't die unless I will myself to and even then it would take a lot of mental energy, not to mention one hell of a lot of direct sunlight. Poison, bullets and fires won't harm me. Neither will Death Notes, as you so recently discovered. The easiest way to get that sample is to use myself as bait and acquire it directly. The killer favours dark haired individuals and shows no preference to gender. With the information gathered from S before her death, I should be able to put myself in a position where my path will cross with the killer"

"But the vest?"

L gave Light a blank look. "That's for _you_ "

"L…" Light wasn't surprised in the least. L was cunning and daring. He'd used himself as live (sort of) bait for himself after all. What he was surprised about was L's freverant determination to avenge 'S'. He looked angry and Light found it thrilling. Emotion suited L. It was like a breath of fresh air to see animation on his face instead of that blank, serene mask. "You seem cut up about this S's death. Were you close?"

"No. I try not to get close to humans" L answered shortly and Light knew there was something he was holding back. He could feel it in their bond. L bit his lip and felt that insitant, burning stare on him. "Fine. She looks. Looked remarkably similar to my sister. I suppose I developed a fondness for her because of that, as ridiculous as it sounds"

Light surprised L by pulling him into a hug. Physical contact was important during the first few days of a bond being formed, according to one source he'd read. "I'm sorry, L"

' _No your not_ ' L thought, even as he instinctively pressed closer. He turned his head away from Light's neck. Too tempting. 

"You can, if you want"

L shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. 

"Why not?"

 _'Dammit, Light_!'

"I'm not hungry" L lied, unable to look Light in the eye. He was testing the waters. If the bond between them was strong, Light should be able to sense his deception. 

"Yes you are" Light prodded L's forehead. "I get… flashes? You're lying"

Well, that answered that. L shrugged out of Light's embrace. "Yes, I was. It's our common language, isn't it? I won't feed from you. I took too much yesterday. Do you want to die from blood loss? Or do you just want to throw your humanity away without even understanding how precious it is"

L closed his eyes as memories washed over him. No matter how many centuries passed that sinking sensation stayed with him. It was like he was being dragged under tar, he knew he was dying and he knew there was nothing he could do to prevent it. It was a perfect hopelessness and somehow calming. It was a cold, terrible peace that made him shake on the inside as numbness swept through his body with each pint of blood lost. L concentrated on sharing how he had felt with Light and smiled grimly as Light's breath hitched and he stumbled back. 

"Fuck!" Light cursed, one hand flying up to his head and rubbing it. It felt like L had literally fried his brain. "What did you do?"

"Taught you a lesson. You might think you are in control and have everything worked out, but that is far from the truth. For as long as you remain human you cannot endure the full extent of the bond between us. Nosferafu bonds are essentially telekinesis. Your human brain can't handle it. Something to bear in mind for the next time you try and manipulate me, Light. You're playing with fire-"

Light growled softly, still shaken from what he could only assume was a vision L had shared. "Turn me then!" He did not like hearing L say his brain, his deadliest weapon, wasn't up to parr. "I can handle it, L. I want us to understand one another" 

_'We understand each other too well already, can't you see that?'_

"Pack" L pointed to the spare suitcase, "We leave in an hour"

Light seethed as L promptly walked away from him and out of the door. 

He didn't want to admit it but he saw no advantage in lying to himself: he was hurt by what L had said.

And if he was hurt then logic dictated he had, or was developmening feelings for the Detective. 

That little revelation did nothing to bolster his mood as he slowly began to pack. 

********************

Once they were on the private jet (because of course L had to have a private jet) Light sat down next to L and tried to sleep. The bond demanded close proximity and from lowered lashes Light noticed the tension drain from L's face at his proximity. Light did manage to sleep for a few hours and when he awoke L informed him they would be landing in another two hours. L was sipping that synthetic protein and pointed out that Light should eat something. 

"L, why do you eat sugar?" Light asked as he tucked into his food and watched L devour a candy bar. "You obviously don't need it"

"No, I don't need it. But I want it so that's sort of the same thing in my mind. Sugar is pleasant to me in a way other normal food is not. I can still eat and drink normally if I choose to but I see little point in it. I can't digest anything but blood anyway"

Light stored away that little snippet for later and toyed with his pasta. "Yes, but surely eating sugar makes no sense in that regard. You get nothing from it"

L laughed softly. "I like the taste of it. When I was a child the only sweetness we had was honey. Then in the fifteenth century sugar was brought in from the new world. Ugh, what a time to be alive. Well, you know what I mean"

Encouraged by L's willingness to talk to him, Light smiled brightly and subtly shifted closer. The bond sang and Light bit back a grin. Anniversary or not, he was going to keep L's focus on him. "Tell me about it?"

"What? The fifteenth century or the introduction of sugar to the west?"

"Everything. Tell me everything"

L settled back in his seat and regarded Light critically for a moment. He decided a glimpse into what being a Nosferafu actually entitled wouldn't hurt Light. "If you relax and clear your mind I can show you it. This might make you feel nauseous and give you a mild headache, but the more you experience mindlinks the easier it becomes for mortal bodies to accostum to"

"Show me" Light breathed in excitment, squeezing L's hand in his. "I want to see what it's like to live through the ages"

And so L did…

_The dockyard was chocked full of people as 'The Brave Voyager' slowly made its way towards the harbor. Little children cheered and waved to the sailors, even though the ship was still too far away for them to be seen._

_Lucian swept his gaze around the docks and wondered why on earth it was so busy. Obviously being a dockyard there was the expected hustle and bustle of sailors, crew and merchants but it wasn't even a market day or an execution day to warrant this many people._

_"They've brought cargo from distant lands" Beyond drawled as he lead Lucian to a bench to sit down and watch the frantic excitment all around them. "Sometimes when the ships dock the captain will show off some of their treasure to the plebs"_

_Lucian snorted. "Surely that's just inciting trouble. Half of these people are poor and starving"_

_Beyond smirked and pointed to several crimson and black crested knights lingering outside an alehouse. "Everything on that boat belongs to the king. Trouble has started before but it ends pretty swiftly when someone's run through with a lance"_

_"Hmm. Makes sense. What kinds of things do you think they've brought?" Lucian couldn't help but feel excited himself. He'd only recently been turned and, as Beyond loved to point out, he was still more human than Nosferafu as far as his curious nature went._

_Beyond smiled indulgently at Lucian and kissed his cheek. "You'll soon find out, My darling"_

_"I will?"_

_Beyond stood up but shook his head when Lucian went to stand to. "No, love. Stay there. I've got another lesson for you. And a surprise. Watch closely!"_

_Lucian watched through wide eyes as Beyond strolled to the front of the dock and waited patiently for the ship to come to him. Was he going to steal from the ship?! As soon as it was close enough, Beyond vanished from sight!_

_"What?!" Lucian squeaked, jumping to his feet and hurrying to where Beyond had literally just stood. "B? B?!"_

_"Oi! Watch it!"_

_Lucian stumbled away from a particularly ripe smelling fisherman with a grimace. "S-sorry"_

_There was nothing he could do but wait as the crowds cheered and the ramp was lowered. The Kingsmen boarded the ship and parted the crowds so the wagons could be loaded. The noise, the smell and the proximity of fresh blood all around him made him feel dizzy. The weak November sun caused his skin to itch. Where was Beyond?!_

_Lucian gasped as Beyond sudenly reappeared out of thin air, two large bags in hand. No one went to stop him. It was like no one could even see him!_

_"What? How the hell did you-" L yelped as Beyond grabbed his wrist and pulled him along through the crowds. Once they were safely away from the throngs of people, Beyond handed him a bag with a smile. "When you get old enough and your blood gains power you can manipulate the air around you and move without being seen" Beyond explained softly. "It's something I'm still working on. My Sire mastered it but I haven't seen him in four hundred years so…"_

_Lucian's head swam. Manipulate the air?! He looked into the bag Beyond had handed him. There was a bag of white stuff. "Huh? What's this?"_

_"I believe one of the crew called it 'Sugar' it comes from a plant called a Sugar Cane. This is what everyone is excited about. Try some, Darling. I'm sure the King won't mind! Tough luck if he does" Beyond snickered, thoroughly amused at Lucian's shocked expression._

_L giggled and opened the bag. He brought a sugar crystal to his mouth._

_"Go on" Beyond prompted, "I tried some onboard. I think you'll love it, my little honey-fiend! It's somehow even sweeter!"_

_Well. Lucian had to try that! As soon as he bit into it he understood why the mortals were so excited about it._

_Sugar was delicious! It was sweeter than honey and the crystals melted on his tongue. He was hooked instantly._

"Wow!" Light gasped shakily as he was hurtled back to the present, the taste of sugar on his lips. His body reeled as he struggled to place himself. He could still hear the cries of the seagulls and smell the tang of salt in harbor air! 

He suddenly lurched to the side and heaved as his lunch came rushing back up. 

"Yes, it made me feel much like that too" L commented wryly as Light puked his guts up. "Anyway. That was the port of Calias in the mid 1500's. I love sugar because it reminds me of Beyond. It holds memories for me that time can't erase" L's voice was soft and distant as he remembered sharing sugary kisses with Beyond. Oh to be back there again in that dockyard… 

"L…" Light groaned as he reached for a bottle of water. "Do you think you'll ever love me as much as you love Beyond? Like I love you?"

L smiled sadly. "I don't know. Maybe. No one can tell what the future will bring"

Light rose shakily from his seat and stumbled to the bathroom to rinse his mouth out. 

L watched him go, a sadness settling over him. He doubted there was an afterlife but, if there was, what would Beyond think if he saw him now? 

_'Wait. He said love. His thoughts and feelings are changing and he dosen't even realize it! When he said he loved me he was telling the truth!'_

Meanwhile, Light scrubbed at his teeth as he stared at himself in the mirror. 'I said I loved him. I didn't mean to say it. I didn't think it was true but I… I think I do!'

Light let out a small giggle as the gravity of the situation became clear. He'd planned on using L's emotions and feelings for him into getting what he wanted. He'd never even considered the possibility his attraction to L could cross over into love. 

He'd fallen into his own trap! 


	8. Subterfuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light grow closer, Light begins to understand the depths of his feelings and L tackles a case head on, surprising Light at every turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light is getting his shit together people! *rings bells* 
> 
> Now we just gotta work on L... 😂

Light was unusually quiet the next day but L didn't press it. He'd felt unsettled for a while the first time Beyond had mindlinked with him too. It was something that humans just weren't equipped to cope with. It could make humans go  _ insane _ if Nosferafu shared too much. 

L decided the best remedy was to leave Light alone and focus on the case. He needed the distraction too. He felt as if the words 'March 5th' jumped out at him from every page he looked at.  _ 'I must keep busy. I must avenge S!' _ L lectured himself as he linked up monitors and technology that cost  _ millions _ . They'd checked into a hotel and he was assisting Watari in setting up their mobile surveillance unit. The sun was  _ blinding _ , even through the curtains, and so Watari had asked for extra thick curtains to be hung up in their room. Considering they had played the eye watering bill upfront (with a hefty tip for expected services), the hotel receptionists were only too happy to oblige. 

L looked up as Light eventually emerged from his room. He looked rather disheveled and not his usual perfectly groomed self. L thought he actually looked better that way. Younger. Softer. More human… 

"Good morning, Light-Kun"

"Morning" Light's eyes settled on the small desktop calendar. March 5th. He looked away, feeling an uneasy churning in his stomach. After his revelation yesterday he suddenly didn't feel so motivated in his manipulations. If L wanted to spend the day mourning his dead lover what difference would it make? He'd  _ seen _ the reality of being a Nosferafu yesterday. While he was still keen to become one it had also put things in perspective. L had warned him he was playing with fire and he had been burnt. He might not die but he'd live to see death happen over and over again. He'd be spared from it, but he'd be lonely. To live forever could be a terrible thing. He'd spent most of the night thinking about it. Was it any wonder Beyond had killed himself? 

No wonder L did his best to hide away from the world. He had a newfound respect for the Detective. 

L bit his lip, picking up on Light's feelings through their bond. It was growing stronger by the hour and he felt himself soften towards Light. He was just a kid. Just like he had been when he'd arrogantly announced he knew what he was asking for. 

But it was too late now. Light was not an innocent and nor had he been. He'd been a thieving whore once, struggling to survive. Light was guilty of mass murder and his own tragic superiority complex. 

_ 'You will learn, Light. You will learn' _ L looked away and poured Light a cup of coffee. "Here"

"Thanks" Light whispered as he curled his fingers around the cup. 

Watari sensed the shifting atmosphere between the pair but said nothing. It wasn't his place and he could say nothing against the bond deepening between them. It was beyond his control or influence. He could only hope that L's choice would bring him some happiness. 

"Light. Please sit down and look over the final case file. L will be assuming his fake identity this afternoon and attempting to make contact with the killer"

Light sat down on the sofa and picked up the file, running his eyes over the information with an automatic detachment. 

He paused as he saw a picture of a young, dark haired woman. The letter 'S' scrawled next to her face. She was pretty in an unusual way. Her nose was too sharp and her chin a little narrow. Her features weren't balanced or beautiful but they were striking. Her large, piercing grey eyes seemed to look  _ through _ him. 

_ 'She reminded me of my sister…' _

Light closed the file. L had endured not a lifetime but  _ centuries _ worth of pain and then he falls in love with someone like him? It didn't seem fair. 

He curled his fingers into the palms of his hands. He was feeling something he wasn't used to feeling: guilt. 

"Light"

Light looked up to find L standing next to him. "If you don't mind… I'd like to feed a little bit before I head off. I might be gone several days"

Light cleared his throat and stood up. "Of course" he didn't feel his usual glee at the prospect of L feeding from him. Not now he actually  _ understood _ . 

They went into the bedroom and Light surprised L by pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry" he mumbled into L's ear, the soft black strands of hair tickling his nose. "I'm sorry, L"

L knew why Light was apologizing and actually felt a little unsettled at the swift 180 he'd pulled. He didn't know what to think and said nothing as Light stroked his hair. "Light" he finally whispered, "I need to go soon"  _ 'I can't talk about this with you now. We'll talk later when the case is closed'  _

"Right. Sorry" Light closed his eyes and tilted his neck. L licked at his skin before he sank his fangs into Light's neck. He wasn't usually so messy but he just wanted to drink and go. He kept a little distance between them as he drank. He couldn't afford to get swept up in emotion or arousal right now. Light shuddered against him as L held him tightly. L drank a half pint before he pulled away. 

He couldn't risk anymore. He licked Light's neck to seal the puncture wounds and drew away, cheeks flushed with his donor's blood. 

"Thank you, Light. I will see you in a few days. Please assist Watari"

Light could only stumbled awkwardly and stare after the Nosferafu as he strode out of the room. Blood trickled down his neck. L normally lapped that up too. 

_ 'L… what?' _

*****************

L waited until dusk before he headed out to the nightclub and bar district he'd pinned as the killer's favourite haunt. He'd dressed in figure hugging grey jeans, a simple fitted black shirt and his favourite leather jacket. He'd had to wear shoes since he was out in public, but the soft, worn leather of his black converse felt comfortable enough. He'd had his hair styled so it played to his youthful appearance. The look he'd gone for was edgey college kid and he was confident it should be appealing enough to the killer. 

"K. W. Do you copy?" L whispered into the discret mic embedded in the collar he was wearing. 

"Loud and clear" Watari answered, because Light was too occupied gawping at L's makeover. So astonished was he, he'd actually missed L's use of his newly given codename. Naturally L had gone for K in an ironic homage to Light's past title of Kira. "You're attracting a good deal of attention already. Keep on your guard and trust your instincts. Use your sense of smell and seek out anyone who has a particularly pungent acrid scent to them"

"Mm. I will. The killer's poison of choice is bitter. I will recognize the smell" L dipped his head a little to whisper. He caught several people staring at him and he made a mental note of each of their faces in case he needed to seek them out later. 

"L… why don't you dress like that all the time?"

Light's question nearly threw him off guard. L forced a smile as he paid the entrance fee and walked inside Bayonet Bar. 

"What has  _ that _ got to do with anything?" L snapped before he softened his tone. He was more irritated at the people around him (how he  _ loathed _ crowds) than he was with Light, "Why? Would you  _ like _ me to?" He added, a small smile on his face as he imagined the usually poised and collected Light getting all flustered. 

Light flushed furiously as he cleared his throat. "N-no! I was only asking because it's such a change" he spluttered. It sounded weak, even to him. 

"Ahem" Watari cleared his throat. "I believe L is dressed as he is to appeal to the target. Let's focus on the  _ case _ , shall we?"

"Quite" L replied softly, but he couldn't deny that he felt rather warmed by the thought that Light found him attractive dressed like this. "Inform me if you spot anything untoward. I'm going to… " L shuddered, "mingle"

_ 'Oh god, you're not good at that' _ Light thought as L walked towards the bar and ordered a drink. He needn't have worried though, L was a skilled actor, perhaps as skilled as he, and L was soon smiling and chattering away charmingly to a handsome middle aged man who'd zeroed in on him. 

"-So what about you, Levi? What do you do?"

"I'm a Law student" L's voice was soft, smooth even but Light detected an edge to it. L was uneasy. L's eyes darkened as he used a moment of distraction to deeply inhale as the man bought them drinks. He was all smiles when 'Geralt' handed him a glass of wine, but Light suspected L had smelt something that seemed off to him. 

"Wow. I  _ am _ impressed. Looks and intelligence" Gerlat purred, eyes devouring L's face hungrily. Predatorily. 

L drummed his fingers against his thigh and Watari and Light shared a startled look as they realised what L was telling them:  _ 'It's him!' _

"Thank you…" L looked up through his bangs coyly, "That means a lot coming from someone like  _ you _ "

_ 'What? Since when can L flirt? Shit. I'm an idiot. I've been trying to manipulate someone I don't even understand!' _ Light felt distinctly uneasy as he watched the flirtation play out in front of him. 

"Would you like to find a quieter spot so we can… chat?"

"I'd love to" L smiled sweetly. "Please excuse me a moment, I need the bathroom"

"Of course. I'll wait for you here"

L nodded and walked away, itching to be alone so he could speak to Watari and Light. As soon as he was inside the cubicle and scanned for bugs, he spoke. 

"Watari, to recap. Those who had imbibed the drug have been reported as being confused and… euphoric, almost? And then they passed out, yes? I am convinced this man is our killer. And somewhat surprised we have caught him so swiftly. The smell lingering around him is most unpleasant, he smells like bitter herbs. I wouldn't be surprised if Geralt is manufacturing his own poison using natural sources. He's certainly been doing it for a while, the smell is infused through his body"

"Yes. Be careful, L"

L smiled faintly. "He can't harm me, Watari, I will be fine. Please don't contact me until I speak to you again"

L ended the communication and walked back into the bar, that bitter smell filling up his senses. He snagged a bottle and discreetly shattered it against a side unit, pocketing a small shard of glass to cut himself with. He didn't know if sending a blood sample electronically would be much good but he had to try it. 

******************

Light felt nervous as the 'seduction' played out in front of him. It wasn't comfortable viewing and it had lasted nearly two hours now. 

L leaned into the man who'd introduced himself as 'Gerat' and appeared quite at ease with the large hand squeezing his thigh. L laughed loudly at a dirty joke the man had whispered in his ear and Light glanced at Watari. 

"It's acting, Light" Watari reminded patiently. He was waiting for the blood sample L would likely send to him. L had finished the first drink he'd been bought and was drinking his second. 

Sure enough, his laptop beeped as data was transmitted. 

"Light"

Light hurried over to the desk and read the data as it streamed. L's blood sample was testing positive for a high level of an unknown, natural narcotic. 

"It's coming up unknown" Light growled in frustration. 

"It will be. It isn't in our database yet. The point is we now know without a doubt L has been drugged. L will secure us the physical sample  _ and _ this Great character soon enough" Watari hurriedly copied and saved the results as L began to fake being sleepy and 'drunk' on the monitor before him. 

"Are you staying close by? I could take you to your hotel. Or… my place, if you'd like?"

"Mm, I wanna go home with you" L slurred, big, grey eyes rolling as he leaned against 'Gerat' as he was led out of the bar. 

"Okay. I don't live too far from here. You're wasted, Baby!"

"Mmm, I'm fiiine" L slurred, "I'm not ready to call it a night  _ just _ yet"

Light clenched his jaw as 'Gerat' squeezed L's ass. "Oh yeah?"

"Mmm" 

Light shifted his eyes away from the screen as Geralt pushed L into a wall and kissed him. He curled his fingers and dug his nails into the palms of his hands. 

"Light" Watari gently unfolded his hands with a stern look. "Please don't do that"

"Sorry" Light looked down at the raised welts on his palms. One of them was bleeding. He would have sneered at Watari and asked if the blood affected him before. Now he simply reached for a tissue and wiped it away. 

Watari watched Light and pondered on the abrupt change in him. No doubt it was due to the bond's influence but he suspected it was also due to Light's own growing understanding of the situation he found himself in. Light Yagami would always be a keen manipulator, that was in his nature, but he was also just a boy who'd gotten into a situation way over his head. 

Much like his dear L. 

On screen, L was pretending to be unconscious as Geralt drove them back to his home. Watari sensed a certain glee and impatience in the way the man drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. The car pulled up at a modest semi detached house in a quiet, pleasant looking neighbourhood, conforming L's profile of the killer coming from a regular, working class background. 

"Levi" the man chuckled as he rocked L's shoulder. "Think you've had a bit too much to drink, hmm? Let's get you inside and you can sleep it off"

Light's eyes narrowed in hatred as he watched the man climb out of his car and glanced around. He waited until a late night jogger turned around a corner before he practically carried L out of the car. 

_ 'I want to write his name down. That was the whole point in being Kira. Removing trash like this from the world!' _

"Stay focused" Watari reminded him as they entered the house. Geralt deposited L on the sofa before locking the door behind him. He shut the blinds and vanished into the kitchen. L cracked open an eye when he realised he was alone and looked around at the lounge. He immediately snapped back into character as Geralt returned with a glass of wine and a sinister looking hunting knife. 

"Oh? You're awake, Lovely? That's unusual" Geralt's voice was indulgent as he sat down next to L. "How do you feel?"

"Like… shit" L slurred out, pretending to spot the knife. "What's-"

"Shh, Levi. It will be over soon. I just wanted to play with you a little first. Just a few cuts, okay?"

L played dumb as Geralt pulled his jacket off and exposed his midrif. "So pale! A few cuts here would look lovely. Blood red would suit you so well"

_ 'Oh you have no idea _ ' L thought snidely as he felt the tip of the knife scrape across his belly. It didn't hurt at all, and he watched with clinical detachment as blood beaded from the shallow cut. 

"Beautiful. I must admit I am looking forward to you the most" Geralt whispered into L's ear. "Close your eyes and die for me" he pressed his erection against L's thigh. "I'll have fun with you when you stop breathing, Sweetheart. Sorry if you expected it the other way around"

"He's a necrophiliac!" Light spat in disgust. "E ach corpse was violated post mortem! Sick bastard-"

"Light" Watari reminded softly. "Please"

L faked panic as Geralt cut at his belly again. Deeper this time. 

"Please, dont!" 

Geralt pulled away, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "How are you still able to talk? The Nobella should have kicked in by now…"

L suddenly smiled and lunged at the man. "That shit doesn't work on  _ my _ kind!" Satisfied he'd gotten the idiot to spill the name of the herbs he'd used, L tackled him to the floor and effortlessly knocked him out by slamming his head against the hardwood. 

"K, W. Research Nobella. I will secure the suspect and bring him back to the hotel with me for testing"

"Understood, L. Well done"

Light watched as L's face lit up at the praise. "Thank you, Watari"

L wiped the blood from his stomach and rooted around the house for something to tie the man up with. A quick search through his drawers identified the man as Tony Hutchinson thanks to a mobile phone bill L had discovered. Once Tony was bound securely, L scoured the house for incriminating evidence. He didn't have to look far. In the basement he hit the jackpot. A small lab had been set up and a pale green concoction was brewing away. 

"Change of plan. Can you get here? Seems like we have a busy night ahead of us" L murmured as he rifled through a stack of photos. His stomach churned as he recognized 'S'. Her legs were spread obscenely and going by the mottling of her skin she'd been dead for several days when the photo was taken. 

"On our way" Watari announced, his disgust obvious. "Don't look at that, L" he sighed as L stared at a pair of lace grey panties. No doubt if he tested them they would contain trace amounts of S's DNA. 

L laughed softly and scooped up the photos and panties into an evidence bag. "It doesn't matter if I look or not, this happened. These are his trophies. You know, Light, I believe I finally understand why you wished to cleanse this world of people like him. You did it the wrong way, but I believe your early motivation was pure. You wanted to eliminate monsters like this"

Light smiled softly. It felt so  _ good _ to be understood. "Yes… are you alright, L?"

"No. Please come soon" 

Light grabbed his bag as the connection was cut off. He needed to get to L. L was in pain but he didn't want to capitalize on it. 

He wanted to  _ comfort _ him. 


	9. In the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L sleep with one another for the first time, but the consummation of their bond leads to a very unexpected development...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry people. Life has been hectic but I am still alive lol. Enjoy the new chapter and the twist at the end!

Light could  _ feel _ L's relief the second he and Watari walked through the door. 

"I'm in the basement" L called, his voice carrying through the silence of the house. Light and Watari hastily gloved up before they glanced at the man lying tied and gagged on the living room floor. Light was  _ so _ tempted to spit on the bastard. 

He took a deep breath and pushed back the anger. It wouldn't achieve anything. L was hard at work cataloguing the crime scene and gathering evidence. That was what  _ he _ should be concentrating on too.

By the time they'd prepared themselves to enter the basement, L had already bagged up most of the evidence. Light noticed his hands shaking. 

"Hey" gently, Light took the vile photos from L's shaking hands. "You doing alright?"

Light was astonished as those great grey eyes filled with tears. L looked almost alarmed at the sudden show of emotion and tried to turn his head away. 

"It's okay if you're not" Light continued softly. "You cared for her, L"

L swallowed thickly. "I keep seeing my sister all over again. She was raped and left for dead in the snow. Her skirts were just left around her ankles and her legs were spread so fucking obscenely and… "

Watari grimaced in sympathy. It didn't matter how many centuries passed, Lucelia's death would  _ always  _ haunt L. Seeing those photos of the Ill fated Agent Sarah Butcher had brought it all back to him. As if I needed  _ that _ on top of everything he was dealing with. 

"I'm so sorry" Light enfolded L in his arms and stroked his back. The bond between them seemed to acknowledge the need to comfort and be comforted, and L rested his head against Light's shoulder, a bone deep sigh escaping him. 

"Do you see  _ now _ the cost of what you've asked for? This eternal suffering?" L murmured, his voice bleak and distant. "Everyone you love, you will lose. It's a heavy burden, Light, and one you've chosen to carry through your arrogance and recklessness… just like I did"

The words felt like a punch to the gut. Light blinked rapidly to dispel the sting of tears.  _ 'I know this, L! I know this now, but there is nothing I can do about it!'  _

"Maybe. But I won't lose everyone I love. I will have you" 

"You could lose me" L argued. 

"No. I will not. And you won't lose me either. I'm not Beyond, L. You're strong, you had to be strong to survive all you've been through. Be strong now. Close up this crime scene, get that sick fuck locked behind bars and come home with me"

Watari was pleasantly surprised at the level of maturity and empathy Light was showing. It was more than just the bond at play. He suspected Light had  _ finally _ learned the price of true immortality, something he had coveted so ignorantly, so  _ childishly _ before. 

_ 'Just like young Lucian did. I can see it clearly now. Even at the beginning of the case there was an affinity between them. This was inevitable from the beginning. I can only hope they will help one another heal' _

"Home. Yes" L let himself be guided from the room, Light's arm around his shoulder. 

"I'll drive. Watari, are you okay to finish up?"

Watari nodded. It appeared L was responding best to Light's offer of comfort. He contacted the police and supervised the incarceration of the Narcotic killer. Watari was confident the unconscious man would wake up in a cell and never see the light of day again. 

What he  _ wasn't _ confident in was whether this was true justice. For the first time in a milenia, he had been tempted to just rip the man's throat out. 

For the pain and suffering he'd caused his victims, yes, but mostly for the pain and suffering he'd caused the eternally young man he viewed as a son. 

****************

Later that evening, Light asked L if he wanted to feed from him again. L refused and resumed his pensive staring out the window. 

"L… I admit when I tried to manipulate you into this deal I didn't expect for any of this to happen. I didn't expect to actually fall in love with you" Light admitted quietly, just to break the silence. L slowly turned to face him with a small, ironic smile on his face. 

"Careful, Light-Kun, I do believe you're being honest" he teased. The words should have hurt or at the very least irritated, and yet they didn't. Light simply sighed and blew on his cup of tea. 

"Try not to have a heart attack" Light muttered back, hoping L would appreciate the distasteful pun. 

He did. L actually smiled and walked over to the bed. "You tried that, Kira, didn't work"

"I'm not Kira. Not anymore" Light placed the tea on the bedside table. He didn't want it. He just wanted L to look at him and talk to him. He wanted L's attention set on the here and now, not lost in memories of things that happened lifetimes ago. 

"True" L wrapped his arms around his knees and toyed with the hem of the loose grey sweater he was wearing. It was one of Light's but L had comendered it. Light, finding the sight of L in his clothes rather appealing, had held his tongue and let him have it. 

"L, can we talk?"

"We  _ are _ talking, are we not?" L countered, his eyes fixed moodily on the rain splattering against the window pane. 

"I meant… talk about  _ us _ . About our future" 

L sighed. "It's pretty obvious what will happen, Light-Kun. I am going to wait until you are at least 20 before I turn you, should the bond allow for it. I was turned when I was 17. I wasn't even fully grown so the least I can do is offer you that opportunity. After that, why, we'll live for countless hundreds of thousands of days and nights and… try to survive the drudgery"

Light stared at L and his bleak interpretation of their future. 

"We could change the world together, L. Solve the hardest cases. Make a difference"

L let out a small huff. "Your optimism is touching, Light, but you're just a  _ child _ who finds the prospect of a hundred thousand tomorrows exciting. One day, when the world has changed beyond what you recognize, you will look back on this conversation and understand what I mean"

_ 'Enough of this! I'm sick of this. He keeps going around in circles. He needs pulling out of it' _ Light thought as he pulled L into his arms and kissed him hard. L's eyes widened before they closed, his mouth opening automatically under Light's. 

Light pulled away just as abruptly. "Was you expecting  _ that _ , L? You're despondent about a future you can't predict. No one knows what's going to happen or how the world is going to change. A thousand tomorrows  _ is _ exciting! Especially when you get to spend them with someone you love"

"What if you can't handle it and you… end up like B?" L asked quietly, eyes searching Light's face. "I don't think I could endure that again. I'd follow you to eternal death and it would hurt Watari and-"

Light shut him up by kissing him. Light decided that L needed to just stop thinking and  _ feel.  _ It had been an emotional day. It  _ was _ an emotional day but dwelling wasn't helping L. On the contrary, he was just digging himself further and further into a black hole of despair. They kissed intensely, hands cupping one another's faces and tangling in hair until Light eased himself on top of L and pinned him there. L's face was flushed and his lips were swollen. Light wanted more and more and more. L filled up his senses and each passionate kiss left him craving the next. 

"I want to make love to you" Light mumbled against L's lips. "Make you feel. Make you stop thinking. Just make you live in this moment with me"

"Yes" L sighed his consent. Light smiled and attacked his neck. Not thinking sounded wonderful. As Light's lips danced lower over his neck and his sweater was hiked up, L found thinking was becoming increasingly difficult. Light sucked his nipples into his mouth, one by one, and it became  _ impossible.  _

' _ That's it, L, live in the moment with me'  _ Light thought as L squirmed and panted beneath him. He flicked his tongue against one hard peak as he toyed with the other. He could feel L's swelling arousal pressing into his hip.  _ 'You need this. You're just too stubborn to admit it!' _

"Oh, Light!" L gasped raggedly as Light skimmed the flat of his hand down his trembling belly to the front of his boxer shorts. "More…" groaned. He'd stopped thinking just as Light had wished. He was following what his body wanted and it was nowhere near as stubborn as his mind. 

_ 'I'll give you more, Lucian. I'll give you everything' _ Light cupped the bulge and squeezed, delighted by the way the muscles in L's thighs twitched and the whine that left the Nosferafu's mouth. Watari was right. L was still very much human in some ways, for all his despair of immortality. 

Light eased the boxers down those long, slim legs and lapped at L's inner thighs. L shuddered and closed his eyes with a quiet groan as Light's attention turned to his erection. 

"Do you want me to suck you?"

L opened his eyes and stared at Light. His face flushed and he nodded his head, not trusting his voice to speak. 

"Alright then. Just relax and enjoy it. Stay with me" Light reached up for L's hand and entwined their fingers. "Don't fade into the past. This is about me and you now"

L choked on a gasp as Light suddenly drew him into the hot wetness of his mouth. His toes curled and he cried out at the maddening sensations of Light bobbing his head. It had been so long, so very long since he'd felt so alive. Pleasure coursed through his veins and every cell in his body felt  _ alive _ . 

Light gripped the base of L's cock and sucked strongly, sensing L was rapidly hurtling towards climax by his moans and squirms. He could feel L pulsing in his mouth with each bob of his head and it spurred him onwards. 

"Oh  _ fuck _ , Light, I'm-"

L gritted his teeth as Light  _ hummed _ around his cock and he let go, coming explosivley in Light's mouth as he shook through one of the most intense, and  _ sudden _ orgasams he'd ever experienced. Light swallowed each mouthful down with a consummate grace that really shouldn't be possible in an 18 year old. By the time he'd finished emptying himself, L was wide-eyed and breathless. Light simply slipped off him with a pop and lapped up the last few rivulets of come before pulling away to look at L. 

"You needed that"

L huffed out a laugh. "Guess I did. Don't think I've ever come that fast or hard before"

"I'm flattered" Light purred, dropping a kiss to the tip of L's cock. "Can I… can we take this further?"

L swallowed hard. He knew what Light wanted. He wanted it too but he couldn't help but feel frightened by the idea. The last person who'd been inside him was Beyond… 

"Stay here" Light tapped L's thigh in chastisement. "With me In the moment, L. Stay with me"

L licked his lips as he felt the throbbing heat of Light's arousal against his leg. Light was so warm and so very human… 

"Okay" L rasped. "I… just go slow, okay?"

Light scooted up L's body and dipped his head for a kiss. "I promise I won't hurt you"

The words broke L's heart. Light was so naive to think he was worried about the pain of being penetrated. This was hardly his first time. "You  _ can't  _ hurt me physically, Light. I'm worried about my heart" he explained softly. "I'm worried once we do this there is no turning back"

Light smiled and entwined their fingers again. "I know it's been broken but it's safe with me. I swear to you. I'll keep it beating"

L blinked back tears. "It doesn't beat though, Light" he couldn't help but point out. Light chuckled and nuzzled their noses together. 

"You  _ know _ what I mean,you insufferable Nosferatu"

L smiled. He did know. Light hurried to rid himself of his clothing and L watched him as he tried to remember his own impatience to be naked with a lover for the first time. How old had he been? 12? 13? That was actually fairly  _ old _ to lose one's virginity back then… 

Still Light  _ wasn't  _ a virgin, not entirely. He'd slept with girls but L knew this was his first time with a man. He wanted it to be special for Light. 

_ 'So I must stay here, with him'  _ L forced himself to focus. Light was naked and lifting his legs up, shuffling into position. 

"Do I… uh, need to prepare you?"

L shook his head, "Not really. It might make things a little more comfortable for you if you use lubrication, however"

Light fumbled with the bottle and slicked himself. L tried not to comment on how nervous he was. He could emphasize. He was nervous too, but for an entirely different reason. 

Light hovered over him and guided the tip of his cock to press against the entrance to L's body. L starred up into Light's eyes as the teen pressed forward. 

"Oh, fuck!" Light hissed out between clenched teeth. "Tight!" It felt  _ way _ better than any of the girls he'd been with. Hotter. Tighter. Where it had been almost a chore to climax before, now he was gritting his teeth to prevent it from happening straight away. For someone who was dead L felt so very warm and alive in his arms. 

L flushed, breath hitching in his throat as Light sank fully inside. He gulped for breath, his eyes watering. Light knew he wasn't in pain but froze in place anyway, one hand stroking through his hair soothingly. 

"Okay?"

"I… yes" L blinked rapidly, Beyond's face falling away from Light's. It was  _ amber _ eyes he was looking into, not red. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry. We can stop" Light made to pull out but L tightened his legs around him, locking him in place. 

"No. I want you"

Light hesitantly began to move, his eyelids fluttering at how amazing it felt to be gripped by such tight yet yielding heat. L's fingers spasmed as he clutched at Light's shoulders and Light rocked a little faster. 

"Ah! Light, yes, mm!"

L yelped as Light shifted his hips and found his prostate. A flare of pleasure shot up his spine and he slid a hand down Light's back to draw him in. 

"That the spot?" Light huffed, his face burning with exertion and lust. L nodded, toes curling as Light aimed for it with each inward thrust. The bed squeaked softly as they rocked together, mouths finding one another's and feasting. 

"Baby! Baby! Lucian!" Light panted as he moved and the hot sweet words spoken so intimately into L's ear made him shudder. He could sense Light's pleasure through their bond and Light could feel his too. It was  _ beautiful _ . 

"Bite me" Light moaned, fucking into L faster as his excitment grew. "Bite me, Baby"

L curled a hand around Light's neck and pulled him down. He mouthed at the straining jugular and tasted salt on his lips. His cock was trapped between their straining bodies as Light began to thrust faster and deeper. L clutched onto Light tightly as fire spread through him. He knew he was going to come again and Light wouldn't be far behind him. The teen was gasping out his name over and over as well as a few rapturous 'tight' and 'oh god's'' too. His back slicked with sweat. 

L bit down hard, the bitter tang of blood filling his senses. Light stilled in his movements, pain and pleasure splintering through him as L gulped down his blood. It was enough to force his climax from him. 

"Aaah! L!" Light slammed forward twice more, his cock burying to the hilt and spurting out his release. L moaned around his neck and Light felt the answering splash of wetness and L's body tightening around him in answer. 

L sucked down mouthfuls of blood as he shuddered through his release. The bond between them burst like a supernova and all L could see was white behind his eyes. He felt so alive the centuries melted away. It was almost like his heart was beating once again. 

He heard the BA-DUMP of a heart and for one moment believed it to be his own. He felt mortal. Reborn. 

Light collapsed against him and L tore himself from Light's throat to catch him. 

"Light?" L whispered, his head spinning. 

Light didn't reply. L could feel the heat of him and gently shook his shoulder. Eventually Light stirred and opened hazy  _ red _ eyes. 

"I… W-what?" L stammered, shock spreading through him like ice. 

"Hello, Lucian" Light smiled but it wasn't  _ his _ smile. It was sharper, more devious. 

"B-Beyond?" L whispered, eyes widening as 'Light' reverently stroked his face. 

"Yes… and it is so  _ good _ to feel you again" 

"But… where's Light?"

Red eyes narrowed in anger. "Is  _ he _ the owner of your heart now?"

L quivered. Whoever the man above him (still  _ inside _ him) was, he wasn't sure what to do or what to say to him. 

For the first time in centuries his ever-active brain simply refused to work. Worse than that, it shut down completely.

L's eyes rolled back in his head and all he saw was white. 


	10. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L wakes up and is faced with a terrible choice and the possibility of losing Light forever. However, a long buried memory resurfaces and L makes a fateful decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying a word! Just read it!

When L came to, it was to red eyes staring at him hungrily. He'd been cleaned up and was dressed in a pair of loose sweatpants. Light lay next to him, twirling strands of his dark hair around his fingers and gazing at him reverantly. 

"What?" L sat up, frowning as he tried to put the pieces together. "Light?" No. That wasn't Light. Memory washed over him and L stared at Beyond in sheer incomprehension.  _ 'How the hell is this possible?!' _

"He's here but he isn't listening at the moment"That familiar drawl washed over him and L shivered as spindly fingers continued to toy with his hair. 

"I don't understand. How has this happened?" L whispered. 

Beyond sighed and rolled onto his back. He folded his hands neatly on his belly and stared up at the ceiling as he composed his thoughts. "I suppose the easiest way to explain is to inform you Light Yagami is actually a descendant of mine. Obviously the bloodline goes centuries back but I found it amusing you fell for someone of my descent. Only fitting, I suppose. I was able to possess him once your bond had finalized. I cannot stay within Light for too long, not unless you choose for it to happen but… I just wanted to see you again"

L licked his lips, head spinning at the onslaught of information. Unless he chose it? What did that mean? 

"I didn't realise the soul existed" L mumbled, tentatively reaching out to touch Light's-no,  _ Beyond's  _ face. He didn't know what to think or how to feel. It was like everything he had ever wanted (and feared) had been laid out in his lap. "I thought I had lost you forever…"

Beyond smiled sadly and encased L's hand with his own. "I did too. It has been so very lonely without you, Lucian. All I have been able to do is wander through nothingness and look for a way to return to your side. But now I am here I am upset. Your heart  _ does _ belong to him now, I can feel it"

L didn't know what to say. He couldn't lie to Beyond and deny feelings that were true. He wouldn't lie to himself either. He loved Light. He loved Beyond. His heart was fractured. 

"You have a choice, Lucian. You can will Light Yagami's soul to take my place in nothingness, or you can send me back and I will never see you again" Beyond rolled onto his side, his haunting red eyes capturing L's own. "You must choose me, Lucian. You know this"

L shook as Beyond's words hit home. "No! That's too cruel! I can't be expected to choose like that" but even as he said it he knew he'd have to. Part of him was overjoyed to have Beyond back but he was also scared. They had loved each other intensely but there had been such hate between them too. And to lose Light… 

"I cannot make this choice. I will  _ not _ make it" L crawled off the bed, his voice trembling but his tone firm. "I'm sorry if you expected me to be able to choose, Beyond, but I can't. Light deserves better than to be cast into nothingness. I deserve better than to be faced with such a decision!"

Tears rolled down L's face as he paced the room. He could feel the bond between himself and Light fading away and it made him ache with sorrow. He could feel Beyond's anger and frustration with him too. 

"What about  _ me _ , Lucian?" Beyond asked softly. "Will you cast me off?"

"Beyond! Don't you see, everything has changed now! The world is different! I… I love you, I do! I've spent every day of my life mourning you but this… " L shook his head and uttered a spiteful laugh, "This is cruel. You waited for us to sleep together, didn't you? You've been biding your time and the very  _ second _ I experienced a brief moment of happiness in my life you pounced!"

Beyond smiled slyly and it was answer enough. He  _ had _ waited. It was all he could do. As soon as the bond had finalized between Lucian and Light he had possessed the boy. In truth, he had expected their reunion to go better than it had. He had clearly underestimated Lucian's feelings for the Yagami boy. He'd  _ thought _ the choice would be an easy one to make for Lucian. The realisation that it wasn't turned his blood to ice. 

"How long can you stay in Light's body before you must leave?" L asked, his body trembling. "And will it hurt Light?"

Beyond's eyes narrowed. He could scarcely believe what he was hearing. "I  _ died _ for you, L. I died for love of you and  _ this _ is what you ask of me?"

The hissed words felt like a slap to the face and L stumbled back, cold sweat trickling down the nape of his neck. Beyond could still instil terror in him. "I… I… love you both" he blurted out, "I don't know what to do!"

"L? L, is everything alright?" A series of loud knocks sounded and L breathed a sigh of relief. Watari must have sensed his stress. 

L's head snapped to the door and he crossed the room to answer it. Part of him, just for a moment, hesitated and he forced himself not to ask Beyond for his permission. He wasn't a boy anymore and he was in  _ his _ home. L yanked the door open."Watari! Something's happened"

Watari took one look at the man lounging on the bed, one look at that arrogant, charming smile and he knew instantly. It wasn't Light lying there. 

"Beyond" he dipped his head. "It has been a long time" his tone was as smooth and mellow as always yet his increduality was hard to miss. 

Beyond smiled, fangs glinting as he rose from the bed. "It is good to see you too, Ancient one. I believe your reception was warmer than that of my dear Lucian's"

L said nothing. He couldn't find any words. Sensing his distress, Watari crossed the room and laid a hand soothingly on L's shoulder. "Come. You need to drink and then we will discuss this… situation downstairs"

L smiled faintly, because he knew what Watari was really saying. 

_ 'You are not alone. I will be by your side. You are strong enough to choose' _

The words echoed in his mind and L dipped his head. He was strong enough now. It was time to finally close one door in his long life and open another… 

*******************

With some blood protein inside him and fully dressed, L felt a little more put together as he joined Watari and Beyond downstairs. He sat close to Watari, his emotions careening wildly each time he looked at Beyond. 

He listened as Beyond explained about nothingness and the soul's existence after death with a detached intrest.

"The rogue sect who took you are still in existence, Lucian" Beyond startled him by his abrupt change in conversation. "At the very least I would like the oppertunty to attain my revenge on them. Give me the time I need to destroy them. A year will suffice. You know I prefer a slow hunt"

It was an arrogant demand and it rattled L. "And what about Light? I have bonds with both of you and I can sense Light's confusion. It isn't fair on him to be kept dormant while you attain your revenge. And for that matter, why do you even want it? What is done is done, Beyond. We cannot change the past"

_ He  _ had been the one tortured mercilessly by the sect. Yet he had come to accept what had happened to him. He had become strong enough to rise above the nightmares and focused himself on making the world a better place. It appeared vengeance was what motivated Beyond. The same ugly desire in him he had been blind to until it was too late. But he was not blind anymore. Watari had saved him after Beyond's death and opened his eyes to the abuse he had suffered at the hands of the one he'd loved so intensely. 

Beyond laughed humourlessly, "I sometimes forget you are not my boy anymore, Lucian. You're a man now. You speak like a man. In the centuries that have passed you have matured and hardened. I  _ died _ for you!"

L met Beyond's gaze levely. "That was  _ your _ decision to make, Beyond. I cannot be controlled or forced to go against my own will anymore and I will not have you use your death as leverage over me. I love you, Beyond, but I hate you too. So very deeply and you  _ know _ the reason why" he closed his eyes as he remembered that one moment in time when his love for Beyond had first been sullied with hate. It was a memory that had been long buried in his mind, yet now it clawed it's way to the surface with purpose as if it knew it would L help make his decision. 

_ "Beyond, please" Lucian begged, tugging on Beyond's sleeve and doing his best to keep him from moving. Beyond was heading into an orphanage with the sole intent to  _ **_kill_ ** _. "They're just children, Beyond" Lucian pleaded, "We can hunt elsewhere-" _

_ Beyond turned to him with a snarl and pinned Lucian against the wall. "Listen to this weak mewling, Lucian. Are you still human? You are  _ **_weak_ ** _ , my child, and it is for your own good I help drive this weakness out of you. Rebel sects of Nosferafu are settling in the continent and killing Fledgelings. If they were to catch you now… you would not survive very long. I am doing this for your own good, my love. You must be strong! Now come with me" _

_ Glumily, Lucian followed his Sire into the torchlit orphanage. It was snowing outside and the children were all tucked up in their beds, safe and warm and completely oblivious to death stalking them.  _

_ "Beyond" Lucian whispered, trying for a change of tack. "I don't feel like eating children. Please may we go to a tavern? I will kill anyone you ask me to…" _

_ Beyond chuckled, a rich, low sound. "Duplictious little thing. You have a  _ **_long_ ** _ way to go before you can ever hope to lie to me and an even longer way to go before you have the authority to change my mind. You will drink the blood of innocents tonight, Lucian, and you will cast of your lingering fondness for humanity with each corpse you drop to the ground. Enough of this. There is the door to the girl's dormitory. Ladies first, is it not? You will go in there and drain every last one of them dry" _

_ Terrified, Lucian shook his head. "N-no, I can't. Please, Beyond, please don't give me this choice. I don't want to defy you but I cannot do this!" _

_ And then Beyond had  _ **_ordered_ ** _ him to walk into that room and tear each little girl's throat out. Powerless to oppose the mental command of his sire, Lucian could only weep bitterly as his body, no longer his own, brought about an end to each little ones life…  _

L shivered as he forced himself out of the memory. He tried to never think of it and keep the horror locked up in the deepest recesses of his mind. But now he  _ had  _ thought about it, he could taste innocent blood on his lips, hear their screams and pleads for mercy… 

_ 'I loved him so deeply until that moment just before my capture. He may look at it like he was trying to protect me but he hurt me in a way I could never have imaganied. Beyond belongs to death. He serves it. Even now he lusts for more of it, but I am alive. I serve those who are alive. I am L. I am Justice'  _

L's eyes snapped open and he glared at Beyond. The rose taint of greenlove, of mercy and of whispered sweet nothings faded away and, for the first time in centuries, he saw Beyond for what he truly was. 

A monster. A monster who had taken advantage of a deserpate starving boy and his arrogance. A monster who turned him when he was a mere child. A monster who controlled him through love and fear. 

And suddenly, his choice was clear. With tears in his eyes, L rose and walked over to Beyond. He knelt before him and delicately reached for his hands and held them. 

"I choose Light Yagami. I will always love you, Beyond, but I cannot choose you. I will not endure your domination nor your obsession with me again. I am no longer an impressionable child or a newly turned fledgeling. Return to nothingness and find peace, Beyond. Our past is over"

"No!" Beyond snarled in outrage and clutched at L's hands. "I am your  _ Sire _ , Lucian!"

"You are a spirit inhabiting the body of Lucian's new love, Beyond" Watari's words were like ice. "You do not have power in this world. I have been waiting a long time for Lucian to finally understand his true feelings for you and I believe it was fate he met Light Yagami. Thanks to that mortal he has gained the strength needed to free himself from the shackles of his past. Of  _ you _ "

Tears were streaming down L's face as Beyond's red eyes shimmered faintly with a well-known amber. Light was gaining back control. 

"You've broken my heart, Lucian" Beyond rasped, struggling to remain in Light's body. He could feel the pull and knew it was hopeless. Lucian was no longer his. 

"Then we are even, Beyond, for you've broken mine too. I release you. Find peace in nothingness and return Light Yagami to me… " L hesitated before he leaned in for one final kiss. "I'm sorry. I love you"

The lights flickered with the arcane energy of a soul leaving the body and L shrank back, afraid of Beyond's retribution. He felt Watari's arms around him and peered up at his kind face. 

"It's alright, L. You've laid that ghost to rest. See? He's going now. You've done it and I am so  _ proud _ of you" Watari kissed his cheek and L quivered. Paper flung from desks, chairs toppled over and Light's snake plant withered and died, the lush green leaves blackening and turning to dust. Beyond was  _ angry _ . 

One final burst of energy shook the room and a photo frame smashed to the ground. Then it was quiet. Eerily quiet.

_ 'Beyond is gone? Gone forever! ' _ L opened his eyes and looked around the trashed office. He didn't know whether to feel sad or relieved. He felt something bubble up inside him, something refreshing wash over him and soothe his mind. Later he would identify it as  _ freedom _ . 

"L?" 

L's eyes snapped to Light. Familiar amber eyes peered back at him, hazy with confusion. 

"L?" Light repeated, "What happened?"

L looked to Watari helplessly. 

"Light-Kun… perhaps you should have some tea first. We have something of a… surprising nature to tell you"

Light focused on L and the bond between them. It felt  _ brighter _ . Stronger, perhaps. Was it because they'd slept together or was it… his eyes widened. "Beyond possessed me! He was in my  _ head _ "

"And now he's gone" Watari rose to his feet and went to pour some tea. L felt arms wrap around him and he sank into the embrace of the one he'd chosen… 


	11. The lesson of goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Light's possession and L's choice, both feel the need to close a few doors in their lives. L decides to return to Britain to lay Beyond's ghost to rest once and for all but before that, Light must learn the lesson of goodbye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh, I've finally gotten around to updating! As I've mentioned in my other fics, life is crazy so updates will be sporadic/slow/random but I will get there :)

After the Ohio Narcotic case came a brief stint in Colombia to intervene in a particularly brutal drug gang squirmish and then finally, home. 

Except it  _ wasn't _ home for L. He felt the need to return to England and say his final goodbye before Beyond's resting place. Light, who was keen to travel with him, readily agreed and it was decided between the three of them that Britain would become their new base of operation. 

Light was nearing nineteen and it was a lot for him to take in. He would have to part ties with his homeland and family and travel halfway across the world. His mother and sister had been kept ignorant of his role as Kira, something he appreciated. It was better if none of them knew anyway. They were mortal and in just over a years time he would not be. Eternity would separate them and for a Nineteen year old boy, that was a very heavy burden to carry. L's prophetic warnings of realizing the price of immortality and fully grasping the sheer magnitude of the change he'd so arrogantly demanding had hit home  _ hard.  _

Since L was to say his final goodbye to Beyond and Light decided he would say his final goodbye to his family as well. It would hurt too much to see them grow old and die and his poor mother and sister wouldn't understand. It was a difficult decision, and one L had not enforced in any way, but Light had decided it was time to part ways with his family and home and embrace his future with L. He'd made his bed and now he would have to lay in it. He  _ wanted _ to be Noferatu but the magnitude of it scared him now he actually understood what he would be sacrificing. He'd become timeless like L and Watari. The world would change but he would stay the same. The few people he loved would die. L had once said being immortal made life slow and tiresome and that he envied the brief, bright spark of mortal life. Light had scoffed in the beginning but he  _ knew _ now. When your days were not guaranteed you lived life to the full. You truly  _ lived _ not just existed. He'd been so  _ bored _ before. He'd been bored of everything that felt mundane and pointless. L had turned that around, even more than owning the Death Note had. Light had the clarity to see that now. But having clarity didn't mean  _ everything  _ was suddenly clear. He felt mixed up, as though the very atoms that comprised his body had been shaken up. 

Light rested his head against the pillow but could find no rest. The gentle hum of the plane's air conditioning was soothing as were the gentle breaths of the Nosferafu dreaming next to him. He turned to stare at L's peaceful features. His hand was curled up in his lap and twitched slightly. Light smiled and gently took it in his own as he wished L pleasant,  _ peaceful _ dreams.

_ 'He deserves them. He's gone through things I'm only beginning to understand. Even knowing what I do now, and knowing I have to say goodbye to my family, I regret nothing. He needs someone by his side to keep going. I know I'm not perfect and I tried to manipulate him for my own ends but… I'm not Beyond. I can help him be excited for the future again' _

Light shivered as he remembered feeling such  _ hate _ inside him. Beyond's soul had felt poisonous and he was still shaken by the experience. It had given Light an in depth insight into Beyond's feelings for L and they were complex to say the least. Beyond had loved Lucian sincerely, but that love had been tinged with the desire to dominante, control and manipulate him to a level that shocked even him. 

_ 'He's been nothing but respectful to me. He's refused to turn me before I'm an adult. He's refused to feed from me more often than we'd agreed, even though I want him to. He's even agreed to sit down for dinner with my family to provide support to me… ' _ Light felt tears prick his eyes as L flinched in his sleep. He stroked L's hand soothingly and sent reassurance through their bond, relieved when L relaxed.  _ 'I won't let you down, L. I will prove to you I'm more than Beyond could ever be. Prove that your faith in me, your  _ **_choice_ ** _ is merited.' _

Light released L's hand and slipped out of his seat. He curled up on a window seat and stared out at the stars. It was the first time in his life he had ever felt so  _ small _ . 

_ 'They wouldn't understand about Kira or about Nosferafu… this is going to hurt but L had the courage to say goodbye to Beyond and I have to find it too. He'll help me find it' _

Sure enough, L had woken up and was heading over to Light, alerted to Light's distress through their bond. 

"What's wrong?" L asked softly, great gray eyes searching Light's tearstained face. 

Light smiled tearfully. He hadn't even been aware he was crying. "Nothing. Everything. Everything is too big, you know?"

L nodded, eyes soft and serious. "I do know, and I understand. It gets easier, with time…"

"Does it?" Light asked in a quiet voice. "You must think me an idiot. I know I do"

L smiled and shook his head. "No. I think you are  _ brilliant.  _ Your young, naive, yes, but so full of new ideas and  _ hope _ . Hope is something I've lost sight of over the centuries, Light. I believe… immortality will suit you better than it does me. For now, just take things a day at a time. Once you've cut ties with your mortal family there is no going back. Enjoy your time with them while you can and mentally prepare yourself. It will make things a little easier. You are strong enough, Light and… I feel hopeful for the future with you by my side"

L sat down next to Light and held his hand. Light said nothing, he was still absorbing L's words, but he did stroke over the smooth skin of L's hand with his thumb. They sat together in a meditative silence until the plane hovered over the red and gold sky above Japan.

_ 'Everything is going to be okay. I will be L's hope and he will be my guide. We were meant to be together, despite everything. I've given him hope, something he hasn't had in a very long time. That means everything to me' _

He leaned his head against L's shoulder and smiled as the Nosferafu leaned back. 

They continued to sit in silence but neither of them needed to speak. The bond between them sang sweetly, and each soaked up the soothing presence of the other until sleep claimed them once again. 

*******************

L was surprised to find himself feeling nervous as he followed Light up the path to the Yagami Household. He'd dressed smartly and felt a little uncomfortable, but Light had reassured him he looked beautiful. L wasn't really going for beautiful, he just wanted to fit in. It felt so strange, knowing he would be taking Light away from the family and they would never see him again. 

_ 'Sad too, but necessary. Light cannot remain in contact with them once he's turned. Souichiro knows but he would never tell them. I don't know how they are going to react to Light's disappearance from their lives. Maybe I will suggest organizing an accident or something. It will hurt them but at least death will afford them some closure rather than them waiting in vain for Light to return home' _

"Ready?"

L simply nodded his head and followed Light inside. Of course, he already knew what the home looked like since he'd monitored Light and his family but L decided it was probably best not to mention that. He hung his coat up next to Light's and took off his shoes. 

Sachiko Yagami greeted them at the threshold, and L bowed his head and peered at her through his bangs. She was a good woman. She had that aura around her. Hardworking, loyal and loving to a fault.  _ 'It would definitely be easier for her to believe Light is dead in the long run. She deserves to be spared the pain of hopeless waiting for someone who will never return home' _

"Hey, Mum" Light smiled brightly as he kissed her cheek, "This is Ryuzaki" 

L could detect the hitch in Light's voice that betrayed his anguish, but otherwise Light hid his emotions well. Souichiro's eyes were heavy as he looked at his son. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yagami-San" L mumbled, feeling a little unsure as her gaze landed and stayed on him. 

"Ryuzaki? Welcome to our home, Ryuzaki-Kun. Do your parents know you're here? Oh, listen to me! I'm sure they do"

L smiled tightly. His parents were probably bone dust by now, if any trace of them remained at all, but of course Mrs Yagami didn't know that. She only saw a boy similar to her son's age. "Yes, Yagami-San, they do" he replied politely, "My driver will be picking me up later" 

Souichiro cleared his throat at the lie but L simply looked at him challengingly. Would he rather he tell his wife the truth? Souichiro looked away and L smiled grimly.  _ 'Thought so' _

After painfully polite small talk over a cup of Sake, Light got down to business. He told his mother he planned to study overseas and work with L on a permanent basis. Sayu burst into tears and L looked away, the sight of those innocent tears making his breath catch in his throat. 

"When will you be back, Light?" Sayu sniffed pitifully and L felt his heart break all over again as his sister's sweet voice whispered the same question in his memories. _'When will you be back, Lucian?'_

_ 'Soon, My Darling. Go to sleep, and when you wake I'll be back with food for us' _

L squeezed his eyes shut as he fought with all his might not to picture her lying defiled and dead in the snow again. Light, sensing L's pain, took his hand and squeezed it tightly. 

"Soon, Sayu, I promise"

L choked back a sob, tears brimming behind his eyes. Some promises were made to be broken, and this was one of them. 

It was difficult, but somehow they both managed to hold it together through the meal. Eating normal food was unappetizing for L, but the knowing look in Souichiro's eyes was the real cause for the anxiety clawing at his stomach. When Sachiko and Sayu went into the kitchen to fetch desert, the chief pulled L and Light aside. 

"Tell me what's happening"

In a hushed whisper, Light briefly explained to his father about the bond and his imminent turning. "I can't stay, Dad. This is goodbye"

Souichiro's face tightened with pain. He'd thought finding out his son was Kira was the worst thing he'd ever experience in his life but he had been wrong. He'd known that Light would spend the rest of his life with Ryuzaki but the thought of his son living for countless centuries when he and the rest of their family were dust… 

It made him feel _empty_. 

"Fake your death" Souichiro whispered brokenly, "It isn't fair on your mother or sister if they believe you will be back"

Light swallowed thickly, tears swimming in his eyes. He'd already sensed L's thoughts and as much as it hurt, he knew it was the kindest course of action. "Yes, Dad, I… I'm so sorry. For all of it. When I'm gone will you still love me?"

L looked away as father and son shared one last, desperate embrace. It felt sacrilegous to intrude on such a tender, _human_ moment

"Of course I will! I'm your  _ father _ I have no choice in that, Light. I... Be happy, Light. Ryuzaki. Don't forget us"

"Never" Light whispered into his father's shoulder. He felt like a little boy again as he smelled sandalwood aftershave and cigar smoke. 

Sachiko and Sayu paused on the threshold of the kitchen, both seemingly surprised at father and son sharing a tender moment. L stood awkwardly, wishing he was anywhere but the Yagami's House at that moment. 

"Is everything alright, Dear?" Sachiko asked, her mother's instincts screaming at her that something was wrong. She was missing something, she was certain of it. Light's smile seemed forced and her husband, whilst loving, was not one to embrace his children like that… 

"Just saying our farewells" Souichori cleared his throat, "Ryuzaki's had a call to go home early, Dear"

_ 'Oh, Souichiro Yagami, you  _ **_are_ ** _ a good man' _ L thought with relief. He knew what the chief was doing: he was attempting to spare the  _ both  _ of them a long, drawn out goodbye. 

"Indeed. Thank you so much for your gracious hospitality, Yagami-San" L smiled widely, using every ounce of acting talent he possessed. 

"Sorry, Mum, but we'd best head off" Light forced a smile and kissed her cheek. "See you soon, okay?" He ruffled Sayu's hair, comiting each  _ second _ to memory. He breathed in the scent of his mother's favourite lavender diffuser, let the soft chime of the grandfather clock (so achingly familiar) wash over him and counted each step he took towards the door. 

L bowed to Sachiko and clasped hands with Souichiro. L hoped the man knew what he was trying to say with his eyes: I will look after your son, I promise. 

Light felt his control slipping as his mother asked for another hug at the door. Over her shoulder he spotted the family portrait that had been taken when he was 13. He was smiling, holding onto Sayu's hand and his father actually had auburn hair then. Everyone looked happier and with a start Light realised they  _ were _ happier then. Everything had been less complicated. 

The air left his lungs in a panicked gasp as he was suddenly led outside by L. It was a cold night and the stars glittered in the sky above them, cold and distant witnesses to a moment that felt monumental. 

And then the warm glow from his home faded as the door closed. Light fell to his knees, a broken sob echoing in the air as he mourned the family he had just left forever. 

Silently, L laid a hand on Light's shoulder and let the teen grieve. This night Light had truly tasted the despair immortality could bring and, as painful as it was, it was the most important lesson Light  _ needed _ to learn before becoming Nosferafu: 

The lesson of goodbye. 


	12. Heartache and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light travel to England. L says goodbye to Beypnd and comes to an important realisation about what he wants from Light. Meanwhile, a mother's worst nightmares come true when Light is pronounced Dead...

England was cold and grey but somehow oddly enchanting as well. The colour palette of the country seemed soft and moody. Grey skies, soft green grass, butter yellow flowers and gunmetal blue rivers. Light took it all in for this was his new home. 

He would never return to Japan again. At least, not during his family's lifetime. A blink of an eye, to a Nosferafu. Something he would soon become. _'Less than nine months until I die. That's a surreal thought'_

Light looked at L and noticed how content he looked. He was smiling in a soft, whimsical way and Light hung back to watch as he knelt down to inspect a clump of daffodils in the lavish gardens surrounding the old Manor house. 

Watari gave Light an approving nod and patted his shoulder. "He hasn't been home in 50 years, thank you for giving him this moment" 

Light smiled at the way L was examining each flower as if it was something precious. It _was_ something precious, he supposed. They were part of L's _home_ . L had informed him on the drive over that he tried not to get _too_ attached to the orphans and kept his distance and Light could understand why. L was a timeless being, it would only hurt to grow attached to the orphans and watch them age and die in the blink of an eye. That being said, L confided that he did have a few favorites and Light was curious to meet them. Light and Watari sat down on a bench and patiently waited for L to finish his explorations. 

He returned to them several minutes later with a soft pink flush to his cheeks and Light _had_ to hold his hand. L looked so happy here and it helped ease Light's own troubles. By now his family should be receiving the news of his tragic death in a car accident. Obviously Souichiro knew the truth, but Light had to admit this was the cleanest and easiest solution. It would cause his mother and sister a lot of grief but spare them more in the long run. 

It was the only thing he could do for them now. Light clutched L's hand tighter sighed gratefully when L squeezed it gently. 

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. Yes, I'm fine" Light cleared his throat, trying to distract himself from his thoughts. L could see right through him, though, and squeezed his hand again in sympathy. 

"Come on, let's head inside. It's going to rain soon"

Light looked up at the pale blue sky. Was it? L simply smirked at him and led him up the lavish gravel path to his new home. 

"When you've lived here a while you will be able to tell when it is about to rain"

Light shook his head in amusement. That was such an _L_ thing to say. 

"It's true, Light" Watari nodded wisely. "Give it a century or so and you will see what we mean"

A _century_ or so. _'Fuck. This is really happening.'_ Feeling almost numb, Light followed L and Watari into the grand foyer. The scent of lillies hit him and Light discreetly sneezed. 

"You'll get used to _that_ to" L smirked. "Roger does insist on always having fresh lilies out here…"

"But they're death flowers, aren't they?" Light couldn't help but ask as his nose tingled. The heady scent of the pollen was catching in his throat! 

"Mm, yes. I _suppose_ so. Originally lilies were actually given by royalty to their significant others and represented loyalty. The whole death flower thing was invented by the victorians. Irritating lot that they were" L grumbled as he scanned them into the main entrance. "I rather like lillies. Especially the pink and white ones"

"Stargazers" Light whispered with a faint smile. "My mother grows them… "

L and Watari shared a knowing look. The next few weeks were going to be hard for Light. It would be difficult for all of them but Watari was confident the bond between L and Light would support them through these difficult times ahead. 

As soon as they'd stepped inside the main building Light found himself subjected to curious stares as children stopped in their tracks to gawp at the newcomer. Visitors were rare to Wammy's House, so naturally Light attracted a lot of attention. 

"Yay! L's back!"

L smiled thinly. It wasn't that he didn't like children, it was just that he found them rather overwhelming at times. 

"Children, I believe you should be on your way to classes" Watari said faux-sternly, "Off you go. You can introduce yourselves to Light later"

Light's lips twitched as he heard mumbles of 'Is that L's boyfriend?' from a few passing older students. 

_'Good question. I don't know_ **_what_ ** _I am to him really. Future Fledgling? Donor? Partner? Bond mate? Friend? Boyfriend? Maybe all of the above?'_ Light glanced at L and bit back a sigh. He wanted to know exactly where he stood before L turned him. 

Perhaps once they'd settled in he'd bring it up. 

*******************

After unpacking and taking a nap to combat jet lag, Light awoke to find himself alone. He tentatively reached out through his bond and felt L's presence close by. He was in the gardens again. 

Light slowly climbed out of bed and grabbed his coat from the door. The sun was beginning to set and, sure enough, it was raining. He followed L's presence until it led him to a small graveyard. There, he saw L kneeling before a small rosebush with a simple bronze plaque set in front of it. 

_'Beyond's monument'_ Light hesitated, unsure if he should intrude on this private moment or not. The decision was taken from him when L turned his head and offered a faint, pained smile. 

"I appreciate your respect but I could sense you the instant you stepped into the gardens. You can stay. I won't be long now"

Light approached and knelt down beside L.The plaque simply read 'In Memory of Beyond' 

"His spirit is angry at my decision. He haunts me in my dreams" L admitted in a quiet voice. "Until I return his signet ring he will continue to do so. That is why returning home was so important to me"

Light's eyes narrowed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why didn't you tell me? I've been thinking for _weeks_ now something was wrong with you. You've barely fed from me and you've been so… distant. I thought it was something I'd done"

L's shoulders hunched and Light softened at the crestfallen expression on L's face. _'No. I can't be angry with him. He's been through enough and I think I know the reason why he hasn't told me. He was trying to spare burdening me while I got used to being parted from my family'_

"I should have told you, I'm sorry" L mumbled softly, toying with the heavy gold ring in his hands. "But I couldn't. You've had a lot to take in and it didn't seem fair to burden you with this as well. It doesn't matter, he won't be able to hurt me soon and that is almost as terrifying as it is a relief. I'm not sure how I'm going to cope when I can't _feel_ him anymore, Light. He's been the biggest part of my life for centuries. To just be cut off from that… "

Light shifted closer to L and took his hand in his. " _I_ will be by your side, L. You won't be alone"

L squeezed his eyes closed and Light watched his sad, pale face. As if reaching a decision and finding inner strength, L reached out to part the damp earth beneath the rosebush. He pressed the ring into the dirt and buried it. 

"It is best for both of our sakes if we part now, Beyond. Leave my dreams and leave me be. Find peace, I beg you. Let me go… I love you, Beyond. I always will. Find solace in that and rest now"

A sudden gust of wind made them both shiver and they watched as the single red rose blooming on the bush suddenly withered and crumbled to dust before their eyes. 

"What does that mean?" Light asked curiously, leaning forward to inspect the remains of the flower. 

"I don't know what it means but I do know that I am safe from his spirit's attacks when I sleep. I hope… I hope it is a sign Beyond agrees and is willing to let go"

Light pulled L to him. "When I become Nosferafu I'm going to protect you, L. From people like Beyond. People like who _I_ was. You will never be alone again, I promise you"

L turned to nestle against Light and felt a pang of hunger sear through him as he nuzzled Light's throat. 

"Yes, go on" Light prompted, "You need it, L, you haven't fed in two weeks and I love how close it makes me feel to you"

L suddenly pulled away, cheeks flushed. "Let's go back to our room. I want to feed on you as we make love"

Light's heart leapt and he jumped to his feet, pulling L up with him. As they made their way back to the manor house his parents were the last thing on his mind. 

Sinking inside L's body and feeling that intimate pull as the blood was drained from him was all he could focus on. He'd mourn his parents later… 

***********************

As L and Light lost themselves in pleasure, halfway across the world Sachiko Yagami was screaming in pain. It was the worst pain any mother could face; the news her child was dead. 

"No! It can't be! He was going to start a new life with Ryuzaki!" Sachiko wailed, her strength failing her as she crumpled to the floor. 

Souichiro grabbed his wife and pulled her to him, encircling her with his arms and wishing he didn't have to lie to his wife. He didn't want to hear those heart wrenching sobs. 

"I'm so sorry, my dear" Souichiro whispered into her hair, "I'm so sorry, but he's gone"

The clock on the wall chimed four and both of them looked towards the door in alarm. Sayu was due home from school any minute… 

How on earth were they going to tell her? It would break her! 

All too soon Sayu arrived home and her happy smile vanished at the sight of her parents clinging to one another in the hallway. She _knew_ just by the look of anguish on her mother's face something terrible had happened to Light. 

"Sayu…" Souichiro swallowed thickly, trying to find the strength he needed to tell such a devastating lie to his little daughter. Sayu shook her head, her vision swimming as her world came crashing down around her… 

********************

Light still couldn't believe how warm Ryuzaki became as they made love. Logically he knew it was because the Nosferafu was drawing on his body heat, but it warmed _him_ all the same. 

L was lapping at his neck as he thrust lazily into him, their bodies moving in a sinuous, unhurried rhythm. Light moaned as L's fangs grazed his feeding mark and pressed in deeper, his thrusts quickening as his excitement grew. 

L growled against Light's neck and hungrily slurped down more blood. He felt _alive_ with each mouthful but it was more than just sustenance. Their bond was blossoming and he could feel Light's pleasure and his love for him ricocheting through his mind. L squeezed down around Light's cock and tightened his legs around his waist, urging him to fuck him deeper and harder. 

"Fuck, yes" Light panted, his body trembling as he hurtled towards the edge. "Gonna come!"

L allowed himself a few more sips of blood before he threw his head back as climax hit. He raked his nails down Light's back and screamed his name, spurting his seed all over his and Light's chest. 

The erotic sight of L climaxing was enough to send Light over the edge and he ducked his head to bite at L's throat as he shot his load inside his lover's body. Of course the bite didn't hurt but it made L shiver with longing. Soon Light's bite would be _true_. They could solidify their bond by feeding from one another simultaneously. The endless cycle of sharing blood between two mated beings was the Nosferatu equivalent of marriage. It was something he and Beyond had discussed but it had never come to pass. 

_'Do I want that with Light? When I turn him he will be my Fledgling. My subordinate. I want equality between us… I want Light. I want the sacred blood bond'_

"Light" L rasped as they lay together in the blistering afterglow. "I sensed your unease earlier and we do need to talk about us… about what we both want. I think its safe to say we've both moved from the Donorship contract"

"Mm" Light pressed a kiss to L's neck. "I know I can't move freely because of who I was and what I've done, but I don't _want_ to anymore, L. I don't want to manipulate you or gain anything by this anymore. I just want you"

L smiled shyly, his dead heart soaring at the words. "Light… would you blood bond with me?"

Light's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He'd read all about that most sacred of bonds between Nosferafu. He burst into tears and pressed desperate kisses to L's cheek, nose and chin. 

"Yes! Yes, I will"


	13. The Turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the eve of Light's 20th and *final* birthday. Light says goodbye to his father for the last time and L prepares to turn Light into Nosferatu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it people! Wooo!

Light sat on his bed, mobile phone in hand, and tried to pluck up the courage needed to ring his father. It was the eve of his 20th birthday and he was preparing to say goodbye for the very last time. 

The very air around him felt thick and heavy and time had seemed to slow down. The clock ticked ominously on the wall and Light knew it was counting down to his death. At midnight, L would turn him into Nosferatu. He wasn't afraid but he was hesitant. He  _ knew _ what he had once so arrogantly demanded would literally change his life. It weighed heavily upon him. But, he was filled with excitement too. His relationship with L, with  _ Lucian _ , had flourished since they'd arrived in England. He'd never been more in love with him. L seemed to come alive in his home and Light was thrilled at the genuine spark of joy he saw in those lovely gray eyes. Since L had returned Beyond's signet ring there had been a marked change in him. Almost like a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. 

Light smiled as he recalled their conversation earlier that day. L had given him a birthday card and declared Light's gift was written upon it. L had signed the card  _ Lucian.  _ L had reclaimed his name and intended to use it again. Beyond would not be the only one he would allow to monopolise it. It was  _ his _ and L had wryly noted names had power. Refusing to be addressed as his real name because of Beyond Birthday was giving him that power and L refused to let that continue. Light was very proud of L's decision. 

_ 'He wants me to call him by his given name. He trusts me now' _ that gift was priceless to Light and he whispered the name softly. "Lucian…I love you"

L had been quiet and pensive that morning after giving Light the gift of his name. His second gift came an hour later at the hands of Watari. The man removed his tracker under a local anesthetic and informed him L had ripped up their contract. It would be rendered null and void after tonight. Perhaps it already  _ was _ null and void. After the procedure, L led him outside to where a sleek, red Jaguar sat waiting for him on the driveway. L had given him the three things he'd always wanted; his love, his trust and a damn fast car! 

Finding the strength he needed from just thinking about L, Light dialled his father's number. It rang for a long time before his father picked up. Perhaps he was excusing himself to take the call? 

"Light" Souichiro's voice was faint with stress. 

"Dad…" Light swallowed thickly, a lump rising in his throat as he tried to compose himself. 

"Happy birthday, Son" Souichiro's voice hitched and Light squeezed his eyes shut.  _ 'Please don't, Dad, please don't make this any harder than it has to be' _

"Thank you. I… how are mum and Sayu? Are they… reconciling?"

Souichiro laughed bitterly. "Your sister is a shadow of her former self. Won't even try and sneak out anymore. Your mother… She's coping. She's started smoking again"

Light bit his knuckles. He'd only seen his mother with a cigarette in her hand twice in his entire lifetime and each time it had been due to stress. Believing her only son had died was  _ bound  _ to have such repercussions. 

"Please don't nag her, Dad. If it helps her cope…" Light cleared his throat and blinked away his tears. "You know why I'm calling. It's happening tonight"

"I know" Souichiro whispered, his voice strained with barely concealed emotion. "You're certain it's what you want?"

"Yes, Dad. I want to be with Lucian. Forever"

Souichiro smiled grimly at the use of L's real name. "And how does he feel about it?"

"He's… scared. He's talking to Watari now. I know he's excited too but it's a monumental thing, Dad. It's not just about turning me anymore. Were making the blood bond. It's basically marriage for eternity. It won't be tonight since we are both going to need to recover but… it's an honor that he's asked for it to happen. It wasn't something I ever thought he'd offer me, especially considering how I treated him at first"

Souichiro scrubbed his face. He was entirely unsurprised that this was his son's fate. It seemed fitting for him in a strange way. He was still trying to reconcile with the fact Light was Kira ( _ had been _ Kira) and now his boy would cease being human altogether. The Chief wryly noted that Light always did like to excel and exceed expectations! Souichiro poured himself a hearty dose of Whiskey as Light explained the turning process. He didn't  _ want _ to hear it but at the same time he did. It felt real, listening to Light explain how  _ Lucian _ would drain him to the point of death and feed Light from himself. At least the bond would be equal, Souichiro comforted himself with that. He knew Ryuzaki, or Lucian or L, or whoever the man was, was a good man. He would look after his son when he could not. He had a lot of respect for him and, all things considered, was pleased that Light had chosen someone as honorable as L to share his  _ eternal _ life with. 

"Dad, I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. I know I've hurt you deeply and disappointed you. In hindsight, I've come to realise that my ambitions as Kira really  _ were _ childish and misguided. Lucian has helped me realise that. I know it can't make up for what I've done but… I'm going to work hard on solving cases with L. Whenever you hear about the detective K I want you to remember that. I am going to try and atone and make the world a better place the  _ right  _ way. I'm going to do it for you, for mum and for Sayu."

"Thank you, Light. That  _ does _ make things easier and I know that, deep down, you've always wanted to make a positive impact on the world. I can never forgive you for what you've done but I  _ understand _ why you did it. I will be keeping a close eye on your activities as K, mark my words. I want you to make me proud, Light and I believe you will. I love you, Son"

Tears flooded from Light's eyes as he whispered that he would and that he loved his father too. He'd spend every day of his new life proving to his father he wasn't evil. He could change the world for the better over the centuries, just like L and Watari. Even long after his family days Light would hold their memory in his heart and continue to fight for them. 

Father and son were both freely crying, the dam of emotion bursting between them, as Light struggled to end this poignant phone call. Knowing he had to say goodbye and end that phone call was one thing, doing it was quite another. 

It was quarter to midnight and L was due to arrive soon. Light whispered one final goodbye and hung up. He threw his phone against the wall and smiled bitterly as it smashed into pieces. He wouldn't be needing it anymore. 

Light breathed deeply and awaited his fate. He'd asked for this, he  _ wanted _ this, but he couldn't lie to himself. 

He was  _ terrified _ . 

*******************

L wasn't crying, but he was close to it as he paced Watari's office. He was filled with nervous energy. He knew how to make one of his kind but he'd never actually believed he'd ever do it. The blood bond he'd create with Light once he'd turned would change both of their lives forever but the responsibility of  _ killing _ Light weighed far more heavily on his shoulders. 

"You'll be alright, Lucian" Watari smiled kindly and gently pushed L down to sit on the sofa. "But my carpets  _ won't  _ if you continue that pacing"

"Sorry" L mumbled, shoulders hunching as he struggled to regain some equilibrium. "I'm just… it's just… What did Light say? So  _ much _ "

"Yes" Watari sighed and rested a hand on L's shoulder, "But tonight is also a time for celebration, Lucian. It's the dawn of a new era for you, for Light and for the L programme. When you first made your feelings known for Light I was afraid for you. The boy was arrogant and manipulative but now I believe I can see past those flaws. His love for you is genuine and it is a love you  _ need _ . He has matured these last few months and I feel this bond will be good for you. You've had the courage to close the door on one part of your life and now you must use that same courage to open another"

L nodded, taking strength from Watari's wisdom. He wished Watari had turned someone in his lifetime just so he could have a point of reference. He didn't want to  _ hurt _ Light even though he knew he would considering he'd have to  _ kill  _ him. He knew the theory of turning a human, he'd experienced it himself, but the prospect of putting it into practice himself was daunting. Turnings can and did go wrong after all…

"I should go" L climbed to his feet and bit his lip, wondering if Watari would mind giving him a hug. Sensing his charges thoughts through their bond, Watari opened his arms to him. 

"You will be okay, L. I have faith in you but if you need me I will be right here waiting. Remember what I taught you. Pay close attention to the bond between you and listen to his heart. You will know when it's time to make him feed. You may have to force him, be prepared for that. You can do this, my boy"

L nodded, his eyes squeezed shut as he drew once again on the elder's strength. It was five to midnight when he finally summoned the courage to return to Light. 

Light was sitting on the bed waiting for him, his shaking hands folded in his lap. He'd stripped himself off his shirt in preparation for the deepest bite L would ever give him. Their eyes locked as L slipped inside their room and closed the door softly behind him. 

"You okay?" Light whispered. 

L snorted. "No. You?"

Light attempted a smile. "Nervous. Excited. Scared. Worried about you. It's hard to put into words"

L smiled and shook his head. "No, I understand exactly what you mean. I feel the same way. I  _ felt _ the same way" L crossed the room and gently urged Light to his feet. "I'd like for you to kiss me before it happens" the 'just in case' was left unsaid but Light understood. He'd read up on the turning process and he knew that occasionally it didn't work. But that was a risk they both  _ had _ to take now. 

Light's smile brightened as he leaned his head down to kiss L. The kiss was tender and slow. It was a goodbye of sorts.  _ 'Just in case, L. I love you' _

They stared into one another's eyes as the clock ticking filled their ears. It seemed like the only noise in the entire world. 

"L-Lucian" Light clutched at the lapel of L's shirt, breaking the spell as he felt compelled to let L know how he felt. "I love you. I love you so much. If this fails I want you to know there is no other way I'd rather die than in your arms"

L nodded, his eyes locking onto Light's exposed neck. He wanted to say he loved Light too but the words caught in his throat as his hunger hit with all the force of a sledgehammer to the face. He hadn't fed in weeks in preparation for tonight. He was ravenous with hunger. The hunger clouded his thoughts until he could think of nothing else. 

Light took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. He opened his arms for L to straddle him. L did so and buried his nose into the fragrant curve of Light's neck as he felt Light wrap his arms around his back. He inhaled the scent of his life blood and closed his eyes as hunger pains made his stomach cramp painfully. He  _ needed _ it so badly! 

_ 'He's ready to feed. It's all he can think about. I have to do this now!' _

"It's alright" Light tried soothe but he was shaking as he tried to comfort L. Light placed the small switchblade on the bed next to him so it was in easy reach for L. L would need it to open his own throat for Light to drink from. "I'm ready, Lucian. You need to drink, it's been weeks. Go ahead, Baby"

_ 'I know! I need it' _ L thought desperately as Light tilted his head invitingly. L stared at Light's neck, cold sweat trailing down his face. He was about to drain Light. Turn him. Now that the moment was upon him he wasn't sure if he could do it! L let out a whimper of distress as he nuzzled Light's neck.  _ 'Don't leave me, Light. Please don't leave me!' _

"Lucian…  _ Please _ . I'm going to lose my nerve soon" it was the crack in Light's voice that unfroze L. He lifted his head from Light's shoulder and willed his fangs to appear. His eyes seemed to glow silver and Light sucked in a panicked breath. L looked down at him with a  _ predator's _ eyes.The sharp glare suddenly left L's eyes as quickly as it had appeared, and those familiar sad, dove gray eyes he loved so much returned. Light could sense through their bond L was fighting to repress his baser instincts to just tear his throat open and feed without restraint.  _ 'I trust you, L, I know you will bring me through this. We've talked about this. Six pints. You can control yourself and stick to that amount. If you drink anymore than that you won't be able to bring me back' _

"Light" L rasped, trembling with the need to  _ drain _ the mortal in front of him but needing, even in this moment of desperate hunger, to have Light's consent. "Are you 100% certain this is what you want? Once I bite there is no going back"

"I want this. I want  _ you _ . Do it, Lucian. I trust you" Light pulled L closer and L groaned as his fangs scraped against fragile skin. Blood beaded from the scratch and the flavor exploded on his tongue. Light let out a shaky breath as L  _ growled _ and bit  _ hard _ , his instincts taking over. "That's it" he gasped out, head spinning as pain flared through him. He clutched at L, already feeling faint with blood loss. L was gulping down great mouthfuls and each pull left Light feeling dazed. There was a dim sensation of pleasure but it felt detached from him. He felt like he was sinking… 

Light tried to make sense of the strange sensations as L continued to pull his blood from his body. He felt exhausted and terrified, yet oddly calm too. His vision was fading and it felt like he was sinking into a deep, dark void. 

_ 'I'm dying'  _ Light realised as his eyes fluttered closed. He relaxed into it and felt L's grip on him tighten as he pitched forward.  _ 'So empty now…' _

L drew away a little to check on Light, feverish silver eyes flicking up to his face. His plan was to drink as much as he could and as swiftly as possible. When he had been turned Beyond had drawn it out. He would not put Light through a similar drawn out ordeal.  _ 'Two more pints' _ L reminded himself as he resumed feeding. Light's face was ashen and his eyes were rolling as L continued to pull his life force from him. Once he'd reached the one pint mark he fumbled to grab the switchblade. He'd have to force Light to feed from him since he would be delirious and unable to do so without assistance. L remembered this part well. Beyond had been giggling when he'd accepted that first drink from him… 

L listened intently to the sound of Light's heart slowing and struggling to beat. When the fading  _ BA-DUMP _ barely registered, he swiftly pulled away from Light. Light sprawled backwards on the bed, all but dead already. L was flushed and  _ shaking _ as Light's blood invigorated him. For the first time in centuries he felt  _ full _ . He felt completely energized! But he didn't have time to fully appreciate or even enjoy the feeling. Precious seconds were ticking by and Light's breathing was starting to turn shallow. His heart was failing and he needed to act  _ now.  _ L lifted the blade to his neck and pressed deeply, barely wincing as the blade sank into his flesh. 

"Light! Feed from me!" 

Light slurred softly, his eyelids fluttering as L crawled on top of him and bodily dragged him upwards on the blood stained bed. It took some maneuvering, but L managed to hold Light tightly and force the man's mouth to his throat. 

_ 'Light Yagami, you  _ **_will_ ** _ feed from me!'  _ He snarled through their bond, putting every ounce of power and force he possessed into the command. 

And then, much to L's relief, he felt the bond flare to life between them. Light answered his call and began to suck at his neck, noisily gulping down his blood in desperation. L focused on keeping their bond open as Light swallowed down the blood that would kill him. Light began to wretch, his body rejecting the blood, but L forced him to continue. If he fucked up now Light would die  _ permanently.  _ He tangled his fingers in Light's hair and dug them painfully into the base of his skull. 

_ 'You will drink! Don't fight this! Please don't fight this! Come on, we're nearly there!'  _

L's memories regarding this part of his turning were hazy at best, but he believed he remembered trying to reject the blood as well. It was an instinctive response in the vast majority of humans. Soon his fears were laid to rest as Light latched onto him and eagerly gulped down his blood, his retching fading. The strength he had felt previously began to wane and L grit his teeth to fight off the urge to push Light away from him.  _ 'It isn't time yet. 30 more seconds!' _

Finally, Light had drunk enough. L had to shove him away with what little remained of his strength. Light slumped back against the pillows, face twisting in pain as the Nosferatu blood worked its dark magic on his dying body. 

L blinked back tears as Light began to spasm in his death throes. It was horrifying to witness but he felt a keen sense of relief too. The turning was showing every possible indication of being a success. 

Moonlight spilled across Light's beautiful face as his tired heart beat its last. Transfixed, L leaned closer and smiled fearfully as two long, sharp fangs grew from Light's canine teeth. Seconds ticked by and L waited with baited breath. 

_ 'Wake up, Light. It's over. Come back to me, Beloved' _

Light suddenly gasped and his eyes flew open. L was struck by how beautiful those Nosferatu eyes were. They were wild and feral  _ golden amber _ . L, conscious of not startling Light as the Fledgling stared around in wonder, waited patiently for Light to notice him. When those wide eyes finally landed on his face, Light broke into a radiant smile that made L's breath hitch. They'd done it! 

"Lucian!"


	14. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally L and Light perform the blood bond and finally, for the first time in centuries, Lucian feels happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Happily ever after for our bitey boys 😍
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this story. I really hope you've enjoyed it ❤

Light stayed close to L's side as L went through the basics of hunting. Light had insisted he would  _ not _ be solely drinking the synthetic blood protein. At first, they had argued about it but neither of them were willing to back down. Light was just as stubborn as L was, after all. With Watari mediating, a compromise was made. Light could feed on one person a week and subsist on the blood protein for the rest of it. Light was  _ not _ permitted to kill this person and that is where L's challenge began. He knew from past experience it was very difficult to control one's self when feeding. Still, he had to  _ try _ . He didn't want Light to deny himself fresh blood. He'd  _ need _ it for the blood bond after all, he just didn't want Light to lose control like Beyond had. Like  _ he _ had when he was a fledgling. 

"You need to lure your target" L advised as Light scanned the crowd for someone to his liking. Light instinctively preferred young,  _ fresh _ blood and so his eyes lingered on a group of teenagers sat on a wall. He opened his senses and nodded at a ginger haired girl. Her blood  _ sang _ to him. 

"You do not take more than two pints.  _ Ever _ . You  _ never  _ return to the same human and I will drag you away if I believe you're endangering them. Is that understood?"

Light nodded, easily accepting L's guidance in this. He didn't  _ want _ to kill people by feeding from them but he'd be lying if he said he would be as devastated as L or Watari would be. He supposed they both knew that and that was why they were keeping such tight control over him for the first few weeks after his turning. 

"Are you going to feed too?" Light asked suddenly. "You can't feed from me now until the blood bond. You should feed as well"

L huffed. "Yes, I will be feeding. You need an example, don't you? Besides… I've gotten used to drinking human blood again" L seemed almost guilty and Light reached for his hand. "So now it seems I must"

_ 'You're amazing, Lucian' _ he sent through their bond, his eyes burning brightly as they gazed into L's. "I love you"

L brightened and smiled shyly at Light. Sometimes hearing those words spill from Light's lips still stunned him. "I love you too. Now, will that girl walk down towards the dockyards. Once she is there you will need to find a private place to feed from her. Obviously, avoid areas with CCTV and a heavy human presence" L instructed as Light returned his golden gaze to the girl and willed her to obey his command. 

L stood back a little and watched his fledglings progress. He was completely unsurprised when Light achieved control over the girl easily. Manipulation always had been his strong suit. Keeping a safe distance away, L whispered to Light to ensure the girl remained in a calm and dreamlike state. "They  _ cannot _ know about us, Light, because that would tip the balance in their favour. Nosferatu have lived for centuries and not just by skulking in the shadows. We  _ appear _ human, therefore we must blend in. They are more than our prey. They are part of us too. We must respect them and retain our own humanity too. One day I will tell you about the rebel Nosferatu that kidnapped me when I was newly turned. For now, all you need to know is they had rejected their humanity utterly. There are some Nosferatu who still survive who have run mad because of this. Remembering who we used to be and who we  _ are _ is the key to survival"

Light nodded, absorbing his lover's words like a sponge. The girl leaned back against a wall near the dumpsters, a dazed but serene expression on her face. Silently, they approached and Light reached out to her and willed her to remain calm and to tilt her head. She did so, the tempting flesh calling out to Light like a beacon. He could  _ hear  _ her heartbeat. 

Light leaned in and willed his fangs to appear, eagerness spreading through him like wildfire. 

"Two pints" L reminded. "In time you will be able to tell when you've reached that limit but for now I will be with you to pull you back"

Light nodded distractedly. L's words washed over him as he nuzzled against the soft, fragile throat. He  _ wanted  _ it so badly. He bit down as gently as possible and groaned in relief as the rich tang of blood filled his mouth. The girl uttered a faint whimper but remained still, eyes still dazed and glassy as Light fed from her. 

L nodded in approval at the gentleness Light was displaying. Fledgling or not, if Light wanted to he could easily rip the girl's throat out with one swift yank of his fangs. Thankfully Light was not like that (L shuddered as he remembered watching Beyond tear the throats from those he'd said were their 'enemies') and L paid close attention to their bond. At the two pint mark he reached for Light and gently (but firmly) pulled him away. 

"That's enough, Light"

Light grumbled in disappointment and licked his lips. "Why though, Babe? She's fine and I'm still hungry" he complained in the way all newly made Nosferatu did. L smiled at the whine in Light's voice and leaned in to kiss him, licking the blood off his lips. 

"Because if you take anymore you  _ will  _ lose control"

Light's eyes flickered at that. He didn't like losing control. He nodded his head and kissed L again. "What do we do now?" He mumbled against L's lips, the blood on them and how soft they felt against his own giving him a hunger of a different kind. 

"Now you must lick the wound to heal it. Although  _ we  _ will still see a mark human eyes won't. That is how we can tell which humans have been fed on before" L explained patiently. The knowledge he was giving Light was knowledge Beyond  _ should _ have imparted onto him. After centuries of existence, L was teaching his fledgling through first hand experience and the knowledge he'd gleaned through the ages. 

Light did as L said and they left the girl to sleep. She would remember nothing and her friends would soon find her, L had made sure of that. 

Filled with blood and flushed with excitement, Light held L's hand as L picked out another human to feed on. With consummate skill, L led the man to a similarly deserted area. He kept him calm with an easy grace and took what he needed. Light watched intently, lust flaring through him as L fed. He was  _ well _ past trying to deny this was a kink of his. 

Once they'd fed, L and Light returned to Wammy's to discuss the plans for their Blood Bond with Watari. They'd planned for it to occur during the next full moon that just so happened to mark Light's third month of turning Nosferatu. 

The Blood Bond was not commonly performed but thankfully Watari was an ancient so he knew the old words and the proper way to conduct the ceremony. L had explained to Light that Watari was essentially a font of knowledge having been born in Ancient Rome, Watari had literally seen the rise and falls of empires. He'd seen humanity at its most bright and brilliant and he'd seen it at its darkest too…

*******************

Light was ready, L could sense it. Waiting for night to fall was difficult since neither of them could concentrate on much other than their growing excitement. 

"Focus, please" Watari for what felt like the fiftieth time that afternoon. Light and L mumbled a ruefully 'sorry' and returned to their surveillance work. Since Light's turning both L and Watari had noticed how more  _ driven _ he was. Their successful cases list had skyrocketed and even the media were talking about L's 'sudden zeal and motivation' with regards to the high number of cases he was getting through. If only they knew, L thought smugly. He finally had a partner he could trust and rely on. With K by his side, the burden of being the World's Greatest Detective didn't seem quite so heavy on his shoulders. 

After another three hours of dogged surveillance work they finally bagged their woman. The nurse was caught in the act of administering a high dose sedative and killing her patient. Due to the Nurse's seniority and links to unscrupulous (but  _ good _ ) solicitors, the hospital she worked for was struggling to suspend her with no proof. Now L and Light had found the proof needed she'd be in for more than a suspicion. She'd be locked up for life with  _ no _ chance of parole. 

As Light closed up the case and issued a warrant for her arrest, L cornered Watari. 

"I'm nervous about tonight," L admitted quietly. 

"Completely understandable, L, but there is no need to worry. I have performed  _ many _ Blood Bonds over the centuries. Are you having second thoughts?"

L shook his head. "No! Absolutely not. I'm ready for this. I  _ crave _ it. I guess I'm just intimidated by the magnitude of it all. This will be  _ forever _ " L turned to look at Light and admired the glow of the computer monitors on his skin. Suddenly forever didn't seem like enough time. "No, Watari, I am definitely ready for this" L smiled softly when Light looked up and met his gaze. "Shall we all go and get washed out before we head to the woods?"

"Yes. The moon will be at its fullest and brightest at 11 pm, so we want to be ready before then" 

Seeing as the case was closed and the sun was setting, L and Light rushed upstairs to shower and dress. Light got a little distracted in the shower and found himself on his knees, sucking L's cock with a fever that had L's head spinning. Naturally, L  _ had _ to return the favour and by the time they'd finally returned downstairs it was to a disapproving frown from Watari. 

"Um. Sorry, we got… distracted?" Light  _ tried _ to appear sheepish but he really couldn't regret that ten minute shower turning into an hour long steamy session. 

"Might I suggest you save such  _ distractions  _ until later" Watari replied firmly, blue eyes twinkling with understanding. "Ready to go?"

Light and L clasped hands. "Yes"

***********************

To form a Blood Bond there had to be four things present. Firstly, and most obvious, two Nosferafu who wished to be bonded to one another. Secondally, the bond  _ had _ to be born under a full moon. Thirdly there had to be an officiator of the bond (usually an older, wiser Nosferatu) and lastly, much like mortal ceremonies, there had to be a set of rings. 

Light and L knelt before Watari and repeated their vows, rings glinting in the moonlight. They promised to stand with one another, to stand the test of eternal night and be one another's guiding light. Light slipped L's ring on his finger and vowed to never again try and manipulate him. 

"I love you, Lucian. I love you with every fibre of my being and I will spend an eternity showing you that. Thank you for giving me this gift and trusting me to stay by your side"

L smiled fearfully and placed Light's ring on his finger. "And I love you, Light. I'm not good with speeches… sorry, but I love you"

Watari shook his head in amusement and whispered the ancient blessing over them, placing his hands on their bowed heads. Handclassped, they knelt and smiled at one another. They could sense each others impatience to get to the 'bitey part' as Light had dubbed it. 

Once the ceremony was complete, Watari stepped back from the couple. "I believe I will make myself scarce for the next part. Enjoy your night, boys. I will see you in the morning"

"Thank you so much, Watari" L stood and hugged him. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. Without you I know I wouldn't have survived as long as I have"

Watari simply ruffled L's hair and gently pushed him away. "Go to your bondmate, Lucian, and be happy. You deserve it"

L returned to Light and sat down beside Light. The fresh spring grass was soft and sweet beneath them and they arranged themselves so L was straddling Light's lap and facing him. 

Light was shivering as he ran his hands up and down L's back. "You ready?"

L smiled and leaned in, letting his fangs graze Light's neck teasingly. He pulled his loose shirt off his shoulder, exposing lovely pale skin. "Bite my shoulder while I bite your neck"

It took a little wriggling, but they managed and L took a deep breath, waiting as he felt Light's fangs against the junction between neck and shoulder. The marks they would leave each other would never fade. Opening their bond to one another, they bit down in unison. 

Light groaned at the taste of L's blood filling his mouth and the sensation of L feeding from him. Arousal simmered in his veins and Light pulled L closer, tears in his eyes at how  _ amazing _ it felt. 

_ 'I know. I feel it too' _ L sent through their link. He was freely crying, the sheer love he felt flowing from Light moving him deeply. 

They writhed together as the circle of feeding continued. With each mouthful of blood they felt their connection grow deeper. The Blood Bond was fully formed but they were reluctant to part. They sipped from one another, erections rubbing together as they moaned their passion to the stars. 

"Fuck" Light groaned, tearing his mouth from L's shoulder as L released his throat."I need you" he rasped desperatly as he pushed L to the grass. "I need my bondmate"

L smiled and tangled his fingers through Light's hair. They kissed passionately, hands skimming and fumbling to remove their clothing as fast as possible. Once they were naked Light wasted no time in pulling L's legs to wrap around his waist. 

They locked eyes as Light slid inside and it felt like  _ home _ . As they made love under the stars Light finally felt peace. He wasn't bored, he wasn't alone and he was exactly where he wanted to be. Being Kira was  _ nothing _ compared to this. 

L could sense Light's thoughts and pulled his head down for another kiss.  _ 'Me too. You're here with me and I'm so happy. Mine forever' _

Light screamed as his orgasam ripped through him, blinding him by it's sudden intensity. L bit down hard on Light's throat and came as well, their bond singing as it flared brightly. They clung to one another as they panted through their release. 

"So perfect. Lucian" Light gasped, head spinning as he slumped over L. "You're mine forever too"

L smiled sleepily and lazily traced little patterns over the sleek skin of Light's back. When he'd first taken over the Kira case he honestly hadn't expected  _ this  _ to be the end result. He would always hold a flame for Beyond but it paled in comparison to the inferno of love he felt scorching through him for Light. 

The moon broke out from the clouds and bathed them in silgery light and they found themselves moving languidly together, their bodies and bond demanding more. 

The Nosferafu made love until the first rays of sunlight warmed the horizon and lit up the sky. They smiled at one another as they watched the first weak rays of sunlight spill over the still surface of the pond. They knew they couldn't spend too long outside now the sun was rising. Light was still young in Nosferatu terms and it would be quite some centuries before he built up L's tolerance to it but for now… 

The lovers simply wanted to bask in the new dawn together. Eventually they had to leave. Light was starting to squirm and L could sense his discomfort. They hurried back to Wammy's House, both cutting it a little fine as they dashed up the path into the old manor house and to safety. 

Watari tried to rebuke them but Light simply laughed and pulled L into his arms. L giggled and Light was captivated by how those steely eyes glimmered with happiness. 

All the power in the world couldn't compare to that. L's happiness was the only thing he ever wanted and he made another private vow to himself : for the rest of his immortal life he'd do whatever he could to keep those grey eyes shining like that. 

"Off to bed with you" Watari chuckled. "I suppose I will have to cover for you today, hmm? Enjoy the honeymoon period"

L and Light smirked slyly at one another and darted off upstairs, fully intending to take advantage of their day off. Being immortal certainly had its perks. Despite making love all night they were aching for one another again. It was a hunger both would realise (over the countless centuries to come) they would  _ never _ be able to satiate. Watari smiled and shook his head, a warmth spreading through him at how  _ happy _ L had looked. 

Finally, his son was at peace. Light was at peace and so was he. 

**Author's Note:**

> 💖 Feedback? Lemme have it 😊 💖


End file.
